Harry Potter y los Shinigamis
by Elementh
Summary: Harry Potter es un niño prodigo de 4 años, que un dia es asesinado por su tio porque este no lo soporta y es enviado hacia un lugar donde aprendera nuevos poderes y tendra nuevas aventuras, Que pasaria si la idea que tenemos del cielo es erronea?.
1. Nuevas Amistades

**Harry Potter y los Shinigamis**

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Los Personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite

Resumen: Harry muere por una golpiza dada por su tío, pero eso solo es el comienzo de una aventura en el cielo donde conoce a unos grandes amigos. HPxBleach

Advertencia: **El Fic no será un futuro slash**, lo siento, Los que nunca hayan leido Bleach no tienen de que preocuparse, ya que explico todo lo que necesitan saber abajo.

**Gente no se olviden de dejar reviews, quiero saber si la historia les agrada o no, para los que no saben como vayan al ultimo botoncito de abajo, hehehe.**

* * *

_**Mis Primeros Amigos**_

_Año 1984 Plano Humano, Calle Privet_

Harry James Potter, era un nombre que se consideraría normal para un chico, lo que no sabía el niño chiquito que la vida puede cambiar en cualquier momento a otro.

El tenia tres parientes, una tía llamada Petunia Dursley que tenia pelo negro, con una apariencia media desnutrida de tan flaca que luce, el pasatiempo de esta era algo medio raro, ella se quedaba mirando en la ventana con unos vinoculares tratando de averiguar algo malo de los vecinos para chismear, ella tiene un esposo llamado Vernon Dursley, este era un hombre gordo con un cuello bien chiquito y le encantaba dejar a Harry sin comida o darle la culpa a el si le pasaba algo a su hijo.

Harry siempre se preguntaba que vio su tía en su tío haberle gustado, su hijo se llama Dudley Dursley, este era el como su padre, gordo, pelo marrón y le encantaba meter en problemas con sus padres a su primo, tambien le encanta meterse con los niños mas chiquitos que en el barrio.

Harry actualmente tenia cabello negro alborotado y era según su tía el vivo reflejo de su padre menos los ojos verdes esmeralda que los saco de su madre, el sabia que no era tan ordinario como parecía ser, Harry podía percibir como una esencia que le confortaba alrededor de cada ser vivo, eso era lo que le hacia pensar a el que no era un chico cualquiera y por eso pensaba que era un mago, el sentía como alrededor de su casa había una magia poderosa que parecía protegerlo, lamentablemente esta no lo protegía del maltrato y sufrimiento que le daba su tío a el.

Lo que no sabia que el no era un mago cualquiera como el piensa, el es uno de los magos mas reconocidos en el mundo, con tan solo un año de edad logro vencer al mago oscuro mas poderoso de los tiempos.

Lo que tampoco sabia era que el era el ejemplo vivo de la palabra Genio, con tan solo cuatro años de edad, ya sabia escribir y leer, su celebro de alguna forma procesaba información mas rápidamente que el normal, tambien nunca se le podía olvidar o pasar algo por alto, al igual que tenia una gran memoria fotográfica.

Tampoco podía creer que sus padres habían muerto como le dijo su tía, el recordaba un poco lo que pasaba.

_1981 Godric Hollow Mansión Potter_

James estaba un poco preocupado, sentía un raro presentimiento cuando en eso siente que el encantamiento fidelio se rompe rápidamente se acerca a su esposa. "Lily agarra a Harry y corre, Peter nos traiciono, el esta aquí ¡tratare de detenerlo! Grito su Padre mientras que corría para hacerle frente al ser de los ojos rojos.

Rápidamente Lily coge a su hijo y sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de este, lo pone en la cuna mientras trata de hacer un hechizo para sellar la puerta, pero antes de poder terminarlo la puerta voló en cantos pequeños. "¿Yo soy Lord Voldemort y Crees que esos hechizos simples me detendrán?" Pregunta riéndose el Mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, tratando de inferir miedo a la pelirroja que tenia enfrente.

Su madre rápidamente se coloco al frente de la cuna como queriéndolo proteger de el y rápidamente empezó a tirarle hechizos poderosos a Voldemort, pero este se coloco un escudo demasiado poderoso que absorbían los hechizos "Déjame matar al niño, no hay razón para tener que matarte aquí hoy, Lily" Dijo el hombre de los ojos rojos tratando de concederle piedad a la mujer.

"Preferiría Morir que dejar que me mates a otro ser querido mío", "¡Protegeré a mi hijo con mi vida si hay que hacerlo!" Gritaba una mujer de ojos verdes esmeraldas aferrándose a su hijo.

"Muy bien Sangre Sucia haré tus deseos realidad¡Avada Kedavra!" Pronuncio el de los ojos rojos y un rayo verde impacto a la madre del niño, esta por ultima vez miro a su hijo y le transfirió todo su apoyo con una ultima mirada mientras suavemente murmuro "Nunca te dejes vencer Harry, siempre estaré contigo" y cayo pesadamente al piso.

Rápidamente el niño empezó a sentir que algo no estaba bien "Mami despierta" dijo el pequeño preocupado sabiendo que algo no estaba bien y que el tipo que estaba al frente de el era la causa de esto.

Voldemort rápidamente levanto el cuerpo de la pelirroja con la varita y lo hizo a un lado, "Bueno Bebe creo que es hora de decirle adiós a este mundo¡Avada Kedavra!" Pronuncio y salio una luz verde hacia el bebe y reboto hacia el que la pronuncio, "Imposible" fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de los labios de este mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

_Volviendo a donde el niño actualmente_

Estaba durmiendo cuando empezó a soñar con el hombre de los ojos rojos, rápidamente se despertó gritando del miedo que le producía, trato de calmarse para no despertar a sus tíos pero ya era muy tarde, su tío parece que había llegado en ese momento a la casa y se dirigió hacia donde el, abrió la puerta del alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Rápidamente saco a su sobrino de las greñas del pelo del alacena y lo tiro en el suelo brutalmente, El niño trata de levantarse y mira a su tío inocentemente cuando se da cuenta que al parecer había estado bebiendo por el olor a cerveza con tenia.

Vernon Dursley con su mirada roja mirando a su sobrino con furia "¡Esta es toda tu culpa, Mocoso!" Grito su tío enojado agarrando el cuello de la camiseta vieja que llevaba ahora mismo su sobrino levantándolo del suelo y lo tiro contra la pared.

Este cayo pesadamente al piso adolorido y votando sangre la nariz, una de las cosas que mas le molestaba a Vernon era que Harry nunca había llorando cuando le pegaba, el solo había llorado una vez en su vida y fue cuando le arrebataron a sus padres de su vida.

Viendo como el cuerpo de su sobrino se levantaba del suelo como si no hubiera pasado, solo enojo mas a su tío y le empezó a pegar patadas dejando sin aire al pobre de Harry y con casi todos los huesos fracturados "¡Es tu culpa que voy a perder mi trabajo mocoso!", "tu y tus anomalías, desde que te hemos aceptado en nuestra casa solo nos has traído mala suerte en nuestras vidas, pero eso acabara hoy" Termino de hablar su tío muy enojado, subiendo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Harry suspiro pensando que esto acabaría ahí pero se equivoco, su tío se encontraba bajando con una escopeta que mantenía siempre en su casa por si entraba algún ladrón, al parecer nadie se había despertado a pesar del ruido que el gordo de su tío estaba haciendo .

"Este es por todo los problemas que me has causado niño" Dijo su tío con su cara roja apuntando hacia el corazón de su sobrino, Harry ni si quiera pestaño y secretamente apareció una especie de fuerza magia color azul detuvo el primer tiro de su tío.

Lamentablemente el estaba demasiado cansado para poder contener esa fuerza por mas tiempo y el segundo tiro llego a su celebro, Lo ultimo que pudo ver era como su tía Petunia bajaba corriendo de la escalera y como un grito salía de su boca al igual que una lagrima de sus ojos y cayo pesadamente al suelo dando el ultimo respiro de vida.

Mientras muy lejos en una oficina en un gran castillo había un anciano con una gran barba color blanco y ojos azules brillantes disfrutando sentado de un caramelo de limón, cuando de repente una cabeza de una anciana sale de la chimenea.

"Señora Figg, que sorpresa paso algo con el pequeño¿gustas en un caramelo de limón?" Dice el anciano sonriéndole amablemente a la anciana, mientras ella lo mira con el ceño fruncido "¡Albus no hay tiempo las protecciones de la casa de Petunia cayeron!" Exclamo preocupada la anciana, al mismo tiempo en que termino la frase Dumbledore agarro polvos flú y desapareció de la oficina.

* * *

_En un plano separado al de los humanos existía una localización donde todas las almas llegaban, Algunos le llamaban la vida después, algunos le llamaban el cielo y otros le llamaban la próxima gran aventura, pero el nombre real de ese sitio era La Sociedad de Almas._

_Parecida a la tierra La Sociedad de Almas tenía sus propias reglas, escuelas y gobierno, las reglas que existen eran creadas en orden de proteger las almas y los espíritus que vivían. La Sociedad de almas consistía en dos distintas partes: Rukongai y Sereitei._

_El Rukongai es el lugar al que van a parar las almas de los que han muerto en la tierra, Se divide en distritos numerados del 1 al 80 según su distancia respecto al centro, el Seireitei. Los números también indican su nivel de vida. El distrito 1 es un lugar ordenado y pacífico, mientras que el distrito 80 es un sitio malsano, plagado de crímenes y violencia._

_El Sereitei es el centro de la Sociedad de Almas, donde se sitúan el cuartel general de las 13 Divisiones, los cuarteles de cada una de ellas, las residencias de los nobles y la sede de la Cámara de los 46, entre otros edificios. Es una ciudadela circular protegida por una muralla que crea un campo de protección contra cualquier ataque físico o espiritual, protegido tambien por cuatro grandes puertas, tambien es el lugar de residencia de los Shinigamis (Dioses de la Muerte)._

_Los Shinigamis tenían una tarea única que era mantener el balance y regular las almas del mundo, enviaban a los buenos espíritus llamados "Pluses" a la sociedad de almas y eliminaban a los malos espíritus que se hacían llamar "Hollows", Los shinigamis son seres espirituales que sólo pueden ser visto por personas que tengan una gran "Fuerza Espiritual". _

_El nivel de fuerza espiritual varía según cada shinigami, y se puede aumentar con el tiempo y el entrenamiento, Los Shinigamis se dividían en 13 divisiones, llamados como "Gotei 13" cada división tenia su Capitán y Teniente que eran las dos personas mas fuertes de la división a la que pertenecían, _

_Los miembros de las 13 Divisiones llevan el uniforme estándar shinigami, compuesto de un kimono (traje tradicional japonés) y un hakama negros, una camisa y una faja blancas. (N/A Para hacerlo mas fácil imagínense a un traje de karate negro con la camiseta blanca adentro y cinturón negro). _

_A diferencia de los miembros del Cuerpo de Operaciones Secretas, calzan sandalias. Los tenientes, a su vez, llevan una banda (normalmente atada al brazo) con el número y símbolo de su división. Deben llevarla siempre que asisten a una reunión._

_Por su parte, los capitanes visten además un ahora blanco(es una capa de afrente atrás) blanco sobre sus ropas negras de shinigami. El ahora lleva a la espalda el número de su división dentro del símbolo de las 13 Divisiones_

_Cuando un shinigami llega al nivel de teniente o capitán, su fuerza espiritual es tan grande que al viajar al mundo real debe sellar la mayor parte de ella si no quiere afectar a los elementos que le rodean, Cuando un Shinigami muere en el plano de los humanos reencarna en el mundo humano, para mantener el balance._

_El símbolo más visible del poder de un shinigami es su espada o zanpakutō. Además de ser un arma formidable, cada zanpakutō tiene una conciencia propia y un nombre, que su dueño debe conocer para poder liberar su poder en dos niveles sucesivos: el shikai y el bankai._

_Éste último aumenta entre 5 y 10 veces la fuerza de un shinigami. Cuando un shinigami destruye a un hollow con su zanpakutō, purifica su alma y la envía a la Sociedad de Almas. Sin embargo, cuando dicha alma ha cometido crímenes imperdonables en vida, las puertas del infierno se abren y se llevan su espíritu. _

_Su tamaño y diseño dependen de su dueño. Por ejemplo, a mayor fuerza espiritual, mayor tamaño de la espada, salvo cuando se llega al nivel de capitán, que tiene que aprender a limitar su poder si no quiere ir con una zanpakutō del tamaño de una casa_

_La creación de un Hollow podía ser creada de varias maneras, un espíritu que haya perdido su cadena del destino, si no quiso que un shinigami le hiciera un "Konsoh" (o sea que lo enviara a la sociedad de almas) o que un Plus común que fue devorado por otro Hollow, generándole un hoyo en el pecho, transformándolo en un monstruo con una mascara blanca que oculta su verdadera identidad y lo protegía de exponer sus sentimientos._

* * *

_Norte de Rukongai, Sociedad de Almas, Distrito 30_

Hubo una luz blanca en un callejón y un niño de cuatro años de edad apareció parado, vio a su alrededor gente que pasaba por la calle y noto que nunca había estado ahí antes, iba pasando y pasando por comerciales donde la gente parecía comprar, pero lo mas raro fue que noto que casi no había comerciales de comida y el estaba hambriento, finalmente consiguió un negocio de frutas que al parecer casi nadie se acercaba a comprar y se quedo mirando los melones que habían.

A Harry le encanta los melones que de alguna forma o otra le hacia recordar cuando su hermosa madre le daba cantos de el.

"¿Te gustan los melones tambien?, eh"

Cuando Harry escucha esa voz brinca para arriba del susto, no sabia que había alguien detrás de el mirándolo con atención, miro a quien había hecho la pregunta, era un niño de su edad con cabello blanco parado y ojos verdes claros, se encontraba luciendo un suéter verde y mahones azules.

"Es que de alguna forma me recuerdo cuando mi mama me daba de ellos" contesto sonriéndole tristemente al recuerdo de esta.

El niño se quedo mirándolo fijamente y le sonrió para atrás "huh ¿tu mama?, hehe yo ni si quiera me acuerdo de la mía, ella murió antes de que la conociera¿como te llamas?" Harry le sonrió de alguna forma le agradaba este chico, tenia una mirada muy simpática y parecía fácil entablar una conversación con el.

"¿te importaría decirme uhm donde me encuentro?, ando un poco perdido" explico tímidamente.

"Estamos en la Sociedad de almas, lugar donde todas las almas llegan después de morir, para ser mas especifico estamos en el norte de Rukongai Distrito 30, Rukongai es el lugar donde viven la mayoría de almas por cierto" explico el niño de pelo blanco

Harry se quedo estático con esa información, "¡Entonces estamos muertos! exclamo sorprendido el niño sin poder creerlo, "Eh, pues si supongo, en un momento yo me encontraba durmiendo en mi cama y cuando desperté estaba en el piso de la calle" le contó el otro niño.

"¿Y tu como moriste?" Pero no le dio tiempo de terminar cuando se escucho muy cerca de allí.

Corrieron hacia donde se originaba el ruido y escondiéndose atrás de un arbol vieron como unas tres chicas acorralaban a una niña inocente que parecía ser de su edad, ella tenia pelo negro parecido a Harry y se encontraba acomodado en forma de cola por un lazo, tenia ojos marrones, tenia la ropa sucia al parecer por culpas de aquellas niñas.

Los dos chicos apretaron los dientes de enojo "Vamos a ayudarle" dijo el niño de pelo blanco acercándose caudalosamente a donde el grupo, Harry asintio y lo siguio.

Mientras se iban acercando podían escuchar la que parecía líder del grupo diciéndole a la otra "¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotros? Hinamori", Al parecer la líder le iba a dar una cachetada y la chica llamada Hinamori cerro los ojos para recibir el cantazo, pero esperaba y esperaba pero nunca llego, los abrió suavemente y se sorprendió cuando vio a dos niños aguantándole la mano a la líder.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta un preocupado chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, ella todavía estaba sorprendida de ser salvada por dos chicos "Si, eso creo" contesta dudosamente la chica, los dos niños entonces al ver que estaba bien miraron a la líder que se encontraba intimidada por esos dos chicos que la miraban tan fríamente.

"Si vuelves a intentar hacerle daño a alguien mas te romperé el brazo" dijo fríamente el chico de cabello blanco, La chica salio corriendo rápidamente, mientras que sus amigas las siguieron gritándole que esperara.

"Gracias por salvarme" dijo ella suavemente, " El niño de pelo blanco rodó sus ojos y sonriendo un poco dijo "No te preocupes por eso, no íbamos a sentarnos y ver como te golpeaban", Hinamori se sintió un poco protegida alrededor de esos dos niños y rápidamente vio que no se había presentado apropiadamente.

"Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo, gusto en conocerles", Harry le sonrió "Mi nombre es Harry James Potter", "¿ese es un nombre ingles no?" pregunta ella curiosa "Ehm, supongo que si" contesta el, "¿Que tal si te digo tu nombre en japonés?, lo necesitaras la mayoría de la gente es de Japón explico Hinamori mirándolo fijamente mientras este simplemente contesto con un si, "Creo que es Haruki, espero que lo uses mas seguido¿y tu como te llamas?" pregunto ella curiosa al chico de pelo blanco, "Hitsugaya Toushirou, gusto en conocerte tambien, yo supongo."

Los tres se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, después de unos minutos en los que solamente habían risa, Hitsugaya paro vio el cielo y se dirigió a donde su amigo "tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme se esta haciendo tarde.

¿Vienes Harry?" el simplemente dijo que si con la cabeza estaban comenzando irse

"¡Esperen!" Grito Hinamori,

Los dos niños corrieron hacia ella y preocupados preguntaron "¿Pasa algo?".

"¿No tienen lugar donde quedarse?" Pregunta la chica con una mirada de preocupación en su cara.

Los dos niños contestaron un no vagamente con la cabeza, "Lamentablemente no, Hinamori, mi amigo llego hace poco aquí y yo llegue hoy mismo" Explico Harry.

La niña le sonríe dulcemente "Si necesitan donde quedarse, pueden quedarse conmigo" le dijo Hinamori a los chicos.

"Yo apenas llegue hace un par de días pero esa casa atrás mío es de mi propiedad", la casa no era nada excepcional era simple, los dos varones se miraron a si mismo como preguntándose que deberían hacer, hasta que Harry rompe el incomodo silencio que se había formado...

"No queremos ser una molestia" dice tímido.

"¡No!, en realidad me serian de mucha ayuda, vivo muy sola y me da un poco de miedo, por favor vengan" Exclamo la niña mirándolos con unos ojitos que nadie podría resistírseles

"Bueno como podríamos decirte no con esa mirada" dice Hitsugaya sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que le transmitía una mirada de agradecimiento, ella corrió a la casa, abrió la puerta y les indico que entraran que deberían estar medio cansados.

La casa tenia todo lo que un hogar normal se necesitaba, tres cuartos, una cocina, una sala, un balcón, un baño,

Ella rápido tomó las manos de los dos chicos y les dijo, "Esta del medio será tuya Hitsaguya, esta ultima será tuya Haruki, la mía es la primera, siéntanse como en su casa y si tienen hambre en la nevera hay mucha comida, aunque dudo que lo tengan, ya que solo lo pueden tener los que tengan un gran poder espi..." no pudo terminar de decirlo, porque Haruki y Hitsugaya se encontraban ya en la cocina picando un melón por la mitad y comiéndoselo entero.

"¡Ahh que alivio me estaba muriendo de hambre!" Exclamo el niño de pelo blanco, "Haha¡yo tambien!" Dijo sonriéndole a Hinamori, Haruki, _'Eso significa que tienen poder espiritual¡quizás no seré yo la única que quiere ser Shinigami!'_ Pensó una feliz Hinamori.

Ese fue apenas el comienzo entre una gran amistad creada entre esos tres, Haruki Potter, Hinamori Momo y Hitsugaya Toushirou, los tres pasarían momentos difíciles pero eso solamente ayudara a poner su lazo de amistad más fuerte.

Nota del Autor: Bienvenidos al nuevo fic crossover de Bleach y Harry Potter, Gracias por haberlo leído y si tienen alguna pregunta déjenmela saber y tratare de contestárselas, Algunas cosas ideas que contienen el fic fue creadas por otro que abandonaron, tratare de crear el próximo capitulo para el sábado, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic.

* * *

**Dejen Reviews Por favor para saber si les gusto el fic.**


	2. Entrando a la Academia

**Harry Potter y los Shinigamis**

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Los Personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite

Resumen: Harry muere por una golpiza dada por su tío, pero eso solo es el comienzo de una aventura en el cielo donde conoce a unos grandes amigos. HPxBleach

Advertencia: **El Dic no será un futuro flash**, lo siento, Mm. alguna gente no entenderá algunas cosas si nunca a visto la serie de anime llamada Bleach.

"¡Hey Baka(idiota) de escritor! Acabo de leer el primer capitulo y vi que me habías llamado ¡niño! Grita Hitsugaya al pobre escritor de la historia.

"Ehm Fue sin querer queriendo, en esta vez te llamare adolescente¿que tal? Le dice un asustado Elementh a Hitsugaya mirando los ojos verdes lo miraban con furia contenida.

"OK, después que no me llames niño de nuevo" Contesto el chico y Elementh dejo salir el aire que tenia contenido del miedo "Volvamos a la historia"

**N/A**: _Hay algunas personas que no entienden la trama bien así que explicare aquí esto, Shinigamis son Dioses de la Muerte, Su tarea es enviar a la Sociedad de Almas las almas humanas que quedan atrapadas en el mundo real, también una de sus tareas eran destruir los malos espíritus conocidos como Hollows, Solo hay dos formas de hacerse Shinigami: Estudiar en la Academia o Traspasarse la zanpakutō de otro al corazón y que este le traspase sus poderes de Shinigami, Los Shinigamis no pueden ser vistos por normales humanos, solo los que tienen gran poder espiritual los pueden ver, Son Inmunes a cualquier arma menos la zanpakutō que en ingles significa Soul Slayer._

**Gracias a las personas que no se olvidaron de dejar review estos son:_ Kaito Seishiro, Shani 3000, Estrella de la Kaleido Star, Francisco Morilla y Sauron 13_, _Ailuj y Angel of the Dreams, _Gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho, por cierto Angel of the dreams logeate para poder responderte a tus preguntas xD.**

* * *

**De Camino hacia la Escuela**

"_Bueno como podríamos decirte no con esa mirada" dice Hitsugaya sonriéndole levemente al mismo tiempo que le transmitía una mirada de agradecimiento, ella corrió a la casa, abrió la puerta y les indico que entraran que deberían estar medio cansados. La casa tenia todo lo que un hogar normal se necesitaba, tres cuartos, una cocina, una sala, un balcón, un baño, ella rápido tomó las manos de los dos chicos y les dijo, "Esta del medio será tuya Hitsaguya, esta ultima será tuya Haruki, la mía es la primera, siéntanse como en su casa y si tienen hambre en la nevera hay mucha comida, aunque dudo que lo tengan, ya que solo lo pueden tener los que tengan un gran poder espi..." no pudo terminar de decirlo, porque Haruki y Hitsugaya se encontraban ya en la cocina picando un melón por la mitad y comiéndoselo entero._

"_¡Ahh que alivio me estaba muriendo de hambre!" Exclamo el niño de pelo blanco, "Haha ¡yo también!" Dijo sonriéndole a Hinamori, Haruki, "Eso significa que tienen poder espiritual "¡quizás no seré yo la única que quiere ser Shinigami!" Pensó una feliz Hinamori._

_Ese fue apenas el comienzo entre una gran amistad creada entre esos tres, Haruki Potter, Hinamori Momo y Hitsugaya Toushirou, los tres pasarían momentos difíciles pero eso solamente ayudara a poner su lazo de amistad más fuerte._

Una de las grandes ventajas de vivir en la Sociedad de almas era que por diez años que pasaras tu cuerpo solo envejecía uno solamente.

_80 años después,, Sociedad de Almas, Norte de Rukongai, Distrito 30_

Era una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantando, el sol alumbrando todo, los bosques verdes, las plantas floreciendo y mientras todo esto pasaba tres niños, ya se encontraban despiertos mirando el amanecer.

Harry se encontraba mirándolo desde el tronco de un árbol cerca de la casa relajado, su cabello negro se encontraba parado (gracias a Hinamori), sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se encontraban mas brillantes como nunca habían estado antes, era muy feliz al lado de sus amigos, lucia como un chico de 12 años de edad cuando en realidad tenia 84 años y tenia puesto un traje verde que resaltaba con sus ojos, su amiga se lo había escogido.

El chico dejo salir un suspiro, todavía era difícil creer que había muerto y que se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas, se preguntaba como de desgraciada hubiera sido su vida si hubiera continuado viviendo con los Durleys, también se preguntaba si el hombre de los ojos rojos había volvido, el le había explicado un poco a sus amigos que el podía hacer un poco de magia, estos primero no le habían creído, pero cuando pudo hacer que un vaso estallara no les quedo de otra que aceptar que tenia razón.

De momento una voz de una chica se escucho debajo del árbol "¡Hey!, Buenos Días Midori-Chan" se escucho una femenina voz, Le llamaba así por los ojos verdes esmeraldas, siempre le decía lo lindos que eran, a el nunca le molestaba porque su madre había tenido sus mismos ojos, "es hora de desayunar así que… ¿porque mejor no te bajas de ese árbol?" termino de hablar Hinamori "!Ya voy!, antes que Hitsaguya se lo acabe" dijo con una sonriendo Haruki corriendo hacia la casa con su amiga detrás.

Hoy había un momento especial, era el día en el que Hinamori iba a entrar a la academia de Shinobis, había pasado el examen durante el mes pasado, los chicos se encontraban felices y a la ves tristes porque casi no la volverían a ver, ella estaba tan feliz de poder haber pasado el examen que lo único que hacia era hablar de ello, tenia a los pobres dos chicos un poco locos.

Hinamori ya no era la niña pequeña que habían conocido cuando las otras chicas la estaban molestando, había crecido mucho, su cabello negro lo tenia largo amarrada como una cola de caballo, sus ojos marrones hacían calmar a todos, ya no tenían el brillo de tristeza que se reflejo la primera vez que la conocieron, ahora mismo se encontraba vestida de una toga(como las de karate) blanca con los bordes rojos que significaba que era una nueva estudiante de la escuela.

Hitsugaya en la otra parte, ehm como decirlo, pues era un poco bajito que estos dos, no era tan bajito para su edad pero al lado de sus amigos si, casi siempre Harry y Hinamori se burlaban por eso, eso si que le molestaba muchísimo a el, que se burlaran de su estatura, su pelo blanco había crecido un poco mas, Hinamori había tratado de hacer el cabello de los dos chicos un poco mas lacio pero este siempre volvía igual, El cabello de Harry parecía que se había adaptado a tenerse parado, Hitsugaya ahora bestia de un traje color azul navy, con una dos líneas rojas cruzadas en la parte de atrás.

Hinamori se acerca a donde el chico de pelo blanco, que la mira con sus ojos verdes, le dice algo y rápido rompe a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Hitsugaya"¿Que es tan gracioso? "Pregunto Haruki mirándola con una cara como si se hubiera olvido loca, "Es que le acabo de decir a Shiro-Chan que actué como un buen niño chiquito mientras yo no estoy" Harry la miro sorprendido ella en verdad estaba buscando querer morir, su hermano (eran como hermanos) odiaba ese nombre, no era como si el de midori-chan le gustase pero lo podía soportar.

Shiro-Chan era el nombre que le había puesto Hinamori a Hitsugaya, que significaba blanquito, le puso eso debido por su cabello blanco que era poco comun en la Sociedad de Almas, a Haruki le había puesto Midori-Chan por sus ojos verdes esmeralda, a le molestaba un poco ya que sonaba un poco femenino pero no decía nada "Bueno pues me voy Shiro-Chan, Midori-Chan, pórtense bien" Dice ella acercándose a Harry dándole un abrazo y a Hitsugaya un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza "¡Para de llamarme Shiro-Chan!, y ¡no me des en la cabeza! Grita Hitsugaya cruzando los brazos, mientras ella solamente se ríe "Los dejare de llamar así cuando vayan a la academia de shinobis" Dice ella mirándolos a los dos con la esperanza de que fueran.

"! Como si quisiéramos ser Shinigamis!" Exclaman al mismo tiempo los dos chicos sarcásticamente "¡Los vendré a ver en navidad!, los extrañare mucho, cuídense" dice Hinamori yéndose con su maleta hacia la puerta, "Adiós Bedwetter Momo y ¡no vuelvas!" Grito Hitsugaya cuando ya ella estaba lejos, el podía ser un poco inmaduro algunas veces.

Despues que Hinamori desaparecio de sus vistas "Creo que la extrañare un poco, pero es solo un poco¡pero no se lo digas Haruki!" termino de completar Hitsugaya al ver como su amigo iba abrir la boca para replicar, "Mm, así que... ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?" Pregunta Haruki, ellos nunca discutieron de que harían luego de que su amiga no este con ellos "¡Vayamos al árbol de melones¡A ver si ya a creado alguno¿Vamos? Exclama el hambriento chico de pelo blanco con sus ojos brillándole y saliéndole un poco de baba de la boca de tan solo pensar en esa rica fruta. Hinamori tuvo que sembrar un árbol de Melones ya que los chicos la volvían loca con ellos, "¡Vamos¡el que llegue ultimo no comerá!" exclama Harry y salen los dos chicos corriendo hacia fuera de la casa.

Cumpliendo su palabra Hinamori iba a visitar a los chicos muchas veces durante los años, Haruki se recordaba de una vez en especifico, fue el primer día que ella llego a visitarlos de sus estudios en la academia, los tres se encontraban en el balcón comiéndose muchísimos melones que había cosechado el árbol sin parar.

"¡Los Capitanes son sumamente asombrosos! Exclamaba Hinamori mientras aguantaba su melón en la mano contaba su experiencia en la academia, de el Capitán _Aizen_ y el Sub Capitán (Teniente) _Gin Ichimaru_ habian vencido como a diez grandes _Hollows (Espiritus Malvados)_ con sus espadas "¡La fuerza espiritual que emanen en sus cuerpos es totalmente diferentes a la de nosotros!" Haruki y Hitsugaya simplemente continuaron devorando la comida ignorándola, "Shiro-Chan, Midori-Chan¿me están escuchando?" Pregunta una enojada chica, Harry simplemente continuo picando su melón con el cuchillo en pedazos, mientras que Hitsugaya la miro con una cara muy enojada "¡Te dije que pararas de decirme Shiro-Chan!" Grita y le tira con la boca pelotitas de melón a la cara de ella, Hitsugaya viendo que ella los esquivo todos le tira un melon abierto y la chica trata de esquivarlos con las manos pero falla y le cae en el mismo rostro, Harry apretándose la barriga de tanta risa, pero inmediatamente para de reírse cuando ve que Hinamori lo estaba mirando muy enfadada y cuando ella estaba enfada no había quien la detuviera de dar golpes… solo gente tonta como su amigo del cabello blanco era capaz de hacer algo así.

"¿Y porque vienes cada vez que tienes un DIA libres...¿eso es lo poco que haces en la academia?, Hinamori lo miro con el ceño fruncido "¡Oye!, yo vengo a pasarla un rato con ustedes y ¡¿así es como me lo agradeces?!" Antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera decir algo estupido Harry se le adelanto "No le hagas caso, apreciamos mucho que sacrifiques parte de tu tiempo en venir aca, se que debes estar muy ocupada" Dice Sonriendo amablemente, Hinamori le sonríe antes que los tres comenzaran a comer melones de nuevo.

"Cuando me gradué como Shinigami¡definitivamente entrare al escuadrón del ¡Capitán _Aizen_!" Hitsugaya y Haruki se miran con cara de aburrimiento antes de continuar comiendo "¿Que¡Es en serio!" exclama Hinamori cuando se dio cuenta como ellos se miraron.

Y Así comenzó el sueño de Hinamori de entrar al 5to Escuadrón de la división _Gotea 13,_ con la esperanzas de que cuando se graduara pudiera estar a su mando.

_Cinco años después, Sociedad de Almas, Norte de Rukongai, Distrito 30_

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco años desde que Hinamori había entrado a la Academia de Shinobis, Cumpliendo su palabra Hinamori había estado trabajando duro para tratar de entrar al Escuadrón del Capitán Aizen Sousouke, Había estado prácticamente comiendo libros y practicaba cada noche con su zanpakutō y en esos estudios ella había descubierto que tenia talento para el Kidou (Arte Demoníaca, es como la magia), Después de todo el trabajo que paso por fin llego el momento en que Hinamori Momo la gran amiga casi hermana de Haruki Potter y Histugaya Toushiro se graduaba de la Academia de Shinobis.

" ¡Lo hice…!, Por fin me gradué de la academia!" Grito Hinamori entrando a la casa donde Vivian sus dos amigos, se encontraba muy oscura adentro y ella no podía ver nada"¿Shiro-Chan, Midori-Chan¿están ustedes hacen? Grito la chica preocupada de que a sus amigos les pudiera haber pasado algo.

"¡Te dije que pararas de llamarme Shiro-chan!" Grito una voz a su derecha, De momento ella escucha a otra persona en su izquierda, "¡Idiota Hitsugaya!, Arruinastes la sorpresa completa" susurro Haruki y de momento todas las luces de la casa prendieron, "¿Sorpresa…¿Que sorpresa?" Pregunta una muy confundida Hinamori "Como sabíamos que hoy era el DIA de la graduación queríamos darte una sorpresa" Dice Haruki sonriéndole tímidamente.

Los ojos de la chica cambiaron de confusión a sorprendida, había una gran clase de comida sobre la mesa un festín era la única palabra que podía describir lo que había, "Hitsugaya fue a comprar la comida y yo la cocine" dijo el chico de ojos verdes esmeralda, Los únicos dos en la casa que sabían hacer una buena comida eran Haruki y Hinamori, aunque Hitsugaya tenia la misma inteligencia que su amigo era desastroso en la cocina, eso lo descubrieron hace poco.

Los jóvenes se acercan al oído de ella y dicen suavemente en el "Felicidades Momo", Esa palabra que usualmente se enoja cuando la menciona la hizo sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo de alegría, se acerca a los dos amigos y los abraza con fuerza agradeciéndole por esa gran cena especial.

Luego de devorar el banquete se encontraban los tres jóvenes sentados en su sillón favorito, Auki y Hitsugaya estaban casi cayendo en el mundo de los sueños, "Los extrañare muchísimos a ustedes dos..." susurro triste la chica. Ahora que ella se encontraba en el Gotea 13(Grupo de Escuadrones), no iba a poder visitarlos tanto como estos años pasados.

"Nosotros te queremos también, Momo..." susurro Haruki abriendo suavemente los ojos, " y creo que nos veras mas frecuente de lo que piensas" Dijo Hitsugaya, después de quitarse las lagrimas de los ojos, la chica lo mira extrañamente "¿Que quieres decir con eso?, Shiro-Chan" pregunta confundida, antes de que su amigo peleara por el nombre Haruki se le adelanto "El quiere decir que empezando el próximo mes, entraremos a la Academia de Shinigamis" Responde Harry sonriéndole, lo que el dijo la información le paso suavemente por el celebro de ella y cuando se pudo recuperar del shock.

"¿¡Que!?...¿¡Como!?..", se acerco a los chicos y los abrazo con fuerza sobrehumana, "Omg, me siento tan feliz por ustedes" susurro ella, Los chicos la estaban pasando difícil para poder respirar "Momo, me estas afiliando..." logro decir Hitsugaya con la cara violeta, en eso la chica los suelta y pide disculpas a sus amigos, "¡No puedo creerlo...¡Ustedes serán unos Shinigamis!" Exclamo Hinamori mirando a sus amigos, cuando de momento los mira con una cara de curiosidad, "¿ y que paso con eso de que no querían ser Shinigamis?", los dos chicos rápido respondieron "Nos aburrimos, demasiado"

Los chicos se encontraban cansados de no hacer nada mientras Hinamori estaba afuera, lo pudieron manejar por cinco años pero ya no lo podían soportar mas, estaban demasiados cansados de eso, hay que como quiera ellos tenían otra razón mas para hacerse Shinigamis, querían entrenar fuertemente para poder ser poderosos y proteger a su amiga de todos los peligros, a ellos les importaba mucho ella, era como su madre y como su hermana, algunas veces hacia el juego de los dos.

Así empezará la aventura de Haruki James Potter y Hitsugaya Toushirou para poder ser Shinigamis.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Mm. creo que me adelante dije que actualizaría el sábado pero pues lo termine antes, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, en el próximo sabremos como le va a los protagonistas en la academia y que sucedio con el tio de harry, por cierto gente no se olvide de dejar review quiero saber si les agrado el capitulo, Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme por medio de un rebién, Próximo Capitulo el Lunes lo mas probable. 


	3. Comienzo en la Academia

**Harry Potter y los Shinigamis**

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Los Personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite

Resumen: Harry muere por una golpiza dada por su tío, pero eso solo es el comienzo de una aventura en el cielo donde conoce a unos grandes amigos. HPxBleach

Advertencia: **El Fic no será un futuro slash**, lo siento, Mm alguna gente no entenderá algunas cosas si nunca a visto la serie de anime llamada Bleach.

"_¡Yo no quería ser Shinigami¡espero que por lo menos hayan melones en el comedor!, Dicen en conjunto los dos chicos al escritor._

"_No te preocupes, habrán muchos melones para ustedes dos, además que conocerán a mas amigos" Dice Elementh sonriéndole a los pobres chicos que tienen que hacer lo que el escriba._

* * *

_Información sobre Sociedad de Almas:_

_Deben saber que la sociedad de almas esta dividida en dos grupos uno llamado Rukongai que es donde vive común mente todas las almas este contiene 60 Distritos, muchas personas son incapaces de encontrar a sus familiares por eso, es muy grande y otro grupo es el Sereitei lugar donde viven los Shinigamis y la Familia Noble._

_La Sociedad de almas contiene un rey pero no está interesado en asuntos políticos ni administrativos y delega esas funciones en los miembros de la Cámara de los 46, Son 40 sabios y 6 jueces que redactan las leyes y las normas de la Sociedad de Almas. Se reúnen en un cuartel dentro del Seireitei al que nadie puede acercarse cuando tiene el acceso bloqueado. También son los responsables de condenar a los shinigamis que han cometido delitos muy graves, mientras que los delitos menores son juzgados por otros, normalmente los oficiales superiores. Las decisiones finales de la Cámara de los 46 son inapelables y no pueden ser cuestionadas, ni siquiera por un capitán._

_Recuerden que cada diez años en la Sociedad de Almas solamente envejeces uno, también recuerden que una zanpakutoh (Soul Slayer, Asesinos de alma) es una espada y cada una contiene un nombre, también que tienen dos evoluciones poderosas_.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Kaito Seishiro, francisco morilla, Eldar Lisswen Sariethel, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Shani 3000, Ailuj y Pedro I, por haber podido enviar reviews, a los otros que leen la historia les pido que por favor no se olviden de expresar su opinión sobre la historia por medio de un Review, Thx.**

* * *

**Academia de Shinigamis**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

"_Nosotros te queremos también, Momo..." susurro Haruki abriendo suavemente los ojos, " y creo que nos veras mas frecuente de lo que piensas" Dijo Hitsugaya, después de quitarse las lagrimas de los ojos, la chica lo mira extrañamente "¿Que quieres decir con eso?, Shiro-Chan" pregunta confundida, antes de que su amigo peleara por el nombre Haruki se le adelanto "El quiere decir que empezando el próximo mes, entraremos a la Academia de Shinigamis" Responde Harry sonriéndole, lo que el dijo la información le paso suavemente por el celebro de ella y cuando se pudo recuperar del shock. _

"_¿¡Que!?...¿¡Como!?..", se acerco a los chicos y los abrazo con fuerza sobrehumana, "Omg, me siento tan feliz por ustedes" susurro ella, Los chicos la estaban pasando difícil para poder respirar "Momo, me estas afiliando..." logro decir Hitsugaya con la cara violeta, en eso la chica los suelta y pide disculpas a sus amigos, "¡No puedo creerlo...¡Ustedes serán unos Shinigamis!" Exclamo Hinamori mirando a sus amigos, cuando de momento los mira con una cara de curiosidad, "¿y que paso con eso de que no querían ser Shinigamis?", los dos chicos rápido respondieron "Nos aburrimos, demasiado"_

_Calle Privet Drive, Casa Numero 4, Luego del Asesinato._

Había patrullas con sirenas rojas enfrente de la casa y se llevaban a un señor muy obeso esposado, muchos vecinos en sus hogares habían llamado a la estación de policía después de haber escuchado un gran ruido parecido a la de una escopeta en la casa de los Durleys.

Lo que la patrulla había encontrado no era bastante placentero de ver, un niño que no podía tener mas de cuatro años de edad se encontraba en el suelo sin vida en un charco de sangre y a un hombre obeso que ni si quiera opuso resistencia cuando lo llevaron en la patrulla esposado por cargos de asesinatos mientras este solo gritaba que había matado a un anormal menos en el mundo y que lo deberían recompensar por eso, muchos vecinos se habían sorprendido con lo sucedido según ellos nunca habían encontrado a los Durleys teniendo problemas familiares o nada parecido.

En la otra esquina de la calle se veía a un anciano de barba blanca con cabello blanco, vestido de una ropa muy rara, corriendo hacia la casa, este se había quedado estático cuando vio al cuerpo tapado en la camilla de la ambulancia de lo que debía ser el heredero de los Potters una de las familias que siempre había estado al lado de la luz y que lo habían apoyado siempre en la guerra, "Oh, James y Lily que e hecho" susurro muy triste el anciano de cabello y barba blanca, nunca en su vida había hecho un error tan trágico como este "Debí hacerte caso Minerva".

Dos días después, el mundo mágico se había enterado del acontecimiento de que el salvador del mundo mágico, había muerto de un tiro por su tío, el ministerio de magia decidió sentenciar a ese muggle de por vida en Azkaban, era el primer muggle que se condena a la cárcel de magos.

En la oficina del director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore había recibidos miles de cartas de personas que se encontraban muy enfadadas con el por haber dejado a Harry con esos monstruos, la mas que le había espantado fue la carta de la esposa de Arthur Weasley otra familia que apoyaba sin dudar a la Luz, esta fue una terrorífica experiencia, la carta se había posado en el mismo frente de el en el Gran Comedor a comenzar a gritarle, ahora podía sentir lo que sentían sus estudiantes cuando sus madres lo regañaban por medio de estas cartas.

Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo despertar de las preocupaciones y pensamientos que tenia en su mente, sin esperar permiso a que abrieran entro un hombre de cabello castaño dirigiéndose como un lobo feroz y enojado contra el pobre anciano aguantando con sus manos el cuello de su túnica azul con dibujos de lunas.

"Oh Remus, veo que te enteraste" logro hablar el anciano, mientras el señor todavía lo tenia agarrado de su túnica "James y Lily estarían muy decepcionados de ti…, Dumbledore, al igual que yo lo estoy" dice el hombre soltándolo por fin del cuello de la túnica, "Lo se, debí haber por lo menos brindado un ojo para ver como lo trataban" susurro el anciano con una lagrima en sus ojos realmente arrepentido a lo que sucedió.

_En Azkaban._

Se encontraba en una celda sentado al borde de al final un hombre llorando, Fudge habia ha ido a visitarlo y había traído el periódico cuando lo leyó, pudo la noticia que su único ahijado estaba muerto y que el responsable era un ¡Muggle! también que ese muggle se encontraba en Azkaban, se canso de llorar en el fondo de su prisión y salio de la prisión en forma canina, tratando de buscar algo filoso para matar con sus propias manos a ese maldito que se había atrevido asesinar al hijo de sus amigos, luego de un momento encontró un grande pedazo de vidrio, lo sostuvo con sus dientes.

Salio corriendo hacia todas las celdas para poder encontrar a ese maldito, no podía ser muy difícil porque no tenia magia así que no podía tener aura, una de sus ventajas como animago era que podía ver las auras de todas las personas, así podría esquivar a los dementores que se encontraban de guardias esa noche.

Paso unos treinta minutos buscando de celda en celda cuando por fin pudo encontrar el aura de aquel maldito muggle y salio corriendo muy veloz hacia ese lugar mientras algunos presos se veían sorprendidos y asustados a su vez, al ver a un perro parecido a un grim por azkaban, se transformo en humano afrenté de la celda y dijo "Te encontré, es hora que pagues por tus crímenes".

Sirius se encontraba un poco sorprendido de que el hombre ni si quiera parecía darse cuenta de que se encontraba ahí, se encontraba flaco y pálido, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer muerto, así que escogió no ensuciarse las manos con ese hombre y salio corriendo escapándose de Azkaban para ver si su amigo por fin le podía creer de su inocencia, tuvo una gran idea, porque no decirle a Remus que hiciera Legerenmancia así podría por lo menos tener el apoyo de su viejo amigo por poco que fuera.

**_Info. Sobre: Academia de Shinigamis:_**

**_Fundada por Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai hace 2000 años, la Academia se ha convertido en la principal forma de acceso al Seireitei para las almas del Rukongai. Los aspirantes deben pasar primero un examen para ser aceptados. Según la nota sacada se les asignará a una clase u a otra. Por ejemplo, en la 1ª clase estarán los alumnos con las mejores notas, en la 2ª los alumnos de notable, etc. Una formación completa dura 6 cursos._**

_Sociedad de Almas, Academia de Shinigamis, 1ª Clase de Novatos._

"Bienvenidos, Novatos, a la academia donde se crean miembros de los trece escuadrones de shinigamis y miembros de las operaciones secretas, Soy su Instructor Primario, Oounabara Gengorou" Oounabara era un hombre con gafas muy estricto, se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo, llevaba un brazalete de oro por su cuello y llevaba una túnica gris y por encima de esta tenia otra túnica color negra. El salón de clase era espacioso, contenía unos largos escritorios que podían usar como cinco estudiantes cómodamente, Los largos escritorios se encontraban afrente del escritorio del instructor y la pizarra.

"Esta clase es llamada Clase Numero 1ª o Clase Especial Avanzada, aquí se encuentran las personas que sacaron las mejores puntuaciones en el examen de admisión, así que les quiero dar las felicidades por poder entrar aquí, en orden de que ustedes no solamente entren a las trece divisiones si no que también sean Shinigamis muy poderosos espero que den lo mejor aquí" Termino de hablar Oounabara y empezó a hablar sobre lo básico de el Kidou (artes demoníacas, es como magia).

Haruki lentamente abre los ojos cuando empezó la lección, casi se había quedado dormido durante el discurso que les había dado el instructor, un poco mas y no dudaba que se habría quedado y eso le habría causados problemas en el primer día de clase.

Empezó a copiar todo lo que el maestro explicaba y se dio cuenta que muchas cosas eran en Japonés, durante el siglo que había estado en la Sociedad de Almas había aprendido que mucha gente hablaba diferentes idiomas como francés, ingles, italiano, etc... Y había aprendido a usar la mayoría de estos, rápidamente se dio cuenta que el idioma japonés era el mas usado en la Academia Central de Artes Espirituales.

Oounabara empezó a explicar durante diferentes tipos de Kidou, Destructivos (Hadou) y Defensivos (Bakudou), Harry se dio cuenta con una cara de sorprendido y a la misma vez de cansancio que su amigo de cabello blanco se había quedado dormido mientras la lección estaba comenzando, Se quedo pensando en cuan tonto podía ser su amigo algunas veces, arranco un papel blanco de su libreta, lo hizo en forma de bola y se lo tiro a Hitsugaya en la cabeza.

Hitsugaya poco a poco estaba abriendo los ojos para ver quien le había tirado con esa bola de papel con una gran cara de encontrarse muy molesto y cuando se dio cuenta que había sido su amigo Haruki, miro hacia el con una cara que decía claramente ¿Qué demonios quieres?, Miro hacia el punto que su amigo estaba apuntando con su dedo que era el instructor, regreso su molesta mirada a donde su amigo y se quedo a dormir de nuevo.

Harry volvió su mirada a la pizarra donde el maestro se encontraba explicando y copiando la lección de hoy, "Hitsugaya me deberás una" pensó el chico copiando los apuntes para el y su mejor amigo.

Unas pocas semanas después, los estudiantes de la clase avanzada se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, Harry y Hitsugaya se encontraban con ellos, Desde que los chicos habían llegado a la academia se encontraban muyyy aburridos, Todo lo que aprendían en la academia era tan aburrido, las varias habilidades y técnicas habían aprendido, no eran ningún reto para los dos, Hitsaguya mas de una vez sugirió darse debaja de la academia pero rápidamente se acordaba de que querían estar a la misma altura de su amiga y le daban muerte a esa idea.

En orden de encontrarse así mismos ocupados habían encontrado la biblioteca de la academia donde habían muchísimos libros y papeles, Hasta el vago de Hitsugaya se había interesado en las habilidades y técnicas que habían encontrado en los libros que escogían para leer, absorbían el conocimiento de los libros con muchísima facilidad y leían bastante veloz.

En cualquier tiempo que los jóvenes tenían tiempo libre ellos se iban al cuarto de entrenamiento a probar las técnicas que aprendían de los libros, practicaban _Hakuda_ (Combate mano a mano) en eso ellos estaban normal a las otras personas, no eran muy buenos en _Hakuda_, En _Honou _(Rapidez) era bastante fácil para los chicos por los años en los que tuvieron que huir corriendo cuando Hinamori se enojaba, así que se les hacia mas fácil que a los demás aprender el _Shunpo_ (técnica de desplazamientos tan rápidos que parecen telé transporte), algunas veces cuando se encontraban aburridos competían para ver quien llegaba mas lejos con la técnica.

Kidou (Artes demoníacas) era el campo mas fácil que se le hacia a Haruki, los dos eran capaces de entender rápido esta arte, pero lo que sorprendía a los dos era que Harry era capaz de hacer los hechizos de poco daño perfectamente como deberían funcionar, no fallaba ni uno, cada hechizo tenia un numero que reflejaba el poder del hechizo del uno al cien, Harry y Hitsugaya eran muy poderosos en Kidou.

Zanjutsu (Arte de Espada) era el area que los dos chicos amaban, practicaban con espadas de maderas en la clase, los dos chicos peleaban contra si y algunas veces era difícil determinar quien había ganado en el duelo, ya que los dos eran talentosos en esa area, Hasta la teoría de la clase era interesante, cada Zanpakutoh tenia tres estados que se podían dominar, el primero era el normal donde la espada solamente se parecía a una katana normal y el poder estaba sellado, el segundo se llamaba Shikai para lograr este estado se debe saber la frase que tiene su espada para liberarla y su nombre, esto puede sonar fácil pero hay muchos shinigamis que nunca pudieron aprender el nombre de su espada, luego de poder lograr el Shikai uno obtiene una nueva clase de poder liberado, La ultima etapa de la espada se llama Bankai, este estado hacia que el poder de su espada fuera diez veces mas poderosa que antes y cada Bankai era único, solamente los shinigamis mas poderosos en la Sociedad de almas lograban ese estado.

Harry y Hitsugaya tomaron asientos en la parte de atrás en la clase, esta vez la lección seria afuera para poder practicar un Kidou llamado Red Flame Cannon (N/A me gusta mas el nombre en ingles, en japonés es **Shakkahou**), que era el numero treinta y uno de la categoría de destructivo.

El profesor era un hombre de cabello negro vestido de una túnica color verde y tenia una espada en su espalda, el dividió a los estudiantes en tres grupos por si sucedía algún accidente tras en transcurso de la practica del hechizo, Los chicos se encontraban en el ultimo grupo y miraban con aburrimiento como el primer grupo era llamado para practicar. "a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vimos a Hinamori, Toushirou" dijo Haruki a su amigo, Hitsugaya miro a Harry con una cara de aburrimiento "era de esperarse¿no? se encuentra ocupada después de todo" Contesto Hitsugaya mientras el segundo grupo era llamado, "Mientras mas rápido terminemos la academia mas rápido podremos verla"

"Si...,bueno.. Eso supongo…" Dijo Haruki antes de que fueran interrumpidos por el instructor, "¡Potter!..¡Hitsugaya!, Vengan afrente y hagan el hechizo, espero que hayan tenido tiempo para estudiar el Kidou¡porque si lo tienen para hablar!" Grito el Instructor con su cara roja de enojo a los pobres dos chicos, "Huy pero que humor" Susurro Harry a su amigo, caminando vagamente hacia afrente de la clase, el resto de la clase mirándolos con desaprobación, algunos apostando a que no lo lograrían hacer.

Lo que debían hacer era simple, solamente pegarle a un maniquí que contenía un papel en el medio, con el Kidou numero 31, que se encontraba a una larga distancia, ningún en la clase había logrado pegarle y el instructor tampoco esperaba que le pegaran el primer día de practica "Bueno allá vamos, empiecen" dijo el instructor que planeaba humillarlos por no poner atención a los demás.

Los dos chicos cogieron su mano izquierda y con esa apretaron su brazo derecho, con la palma de la mano derecha apuntaron al objetivo y sin ellos darse cuenta los chicos estaban emanando una fuerza espiritual con aura azul, los ojos del maestro rodaron en shock y comenzaron a decir la invocación del hechizo:

Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas, Artes Destructivas (Hadou), Kidou Numero 31, '¡Red Flame Cannon!' Cuando terminaron el hechizo la clase se quedo en shock cuando vieron a dos bolas de fuego grandes despedazando a los maniquís, la clase fue capaz de conjurar decentes bolas de fuego pero ninguno llegaba a donde el objetivo, Viendo que lo lograron que hacer los chicos fueron a sentarse a sus asientos dejando al pobre instructor con la boca abierta.

_Un año después, Academia de Shinigamis._

Un año había pasado rápido desde que habían demostrado sus talentos en aquella clase que nunca olvidarían, las clases habían mejorado un poco, aunque lo único que le gustaba de la academia a los chicos era que en el almuerzo daban melones de postres, Desde aquel día en el que habían demostrado sus habilidades los compañeros de clase los miraban con miedo o con celos, cosa que molestaba mucho a los dos chicos, habían logrado ganar una gran reputación en la academia por sus habilidades y inteligencia.

Hitsugaya aunque era mejor que los demás en el Kidou difícilmente le podía ganar a su amigo, el sabia que Haruki tenia un talento natural para esa arte al igual que el tenia un talento natural con el Hakuda (Combate mano a mano), los chicos habían logrado dominar completamente la técnica de velocidad llamada Shunpo con la cual ellos se podían mover muy rápido de un lugar a otro, de hecho estaban pensando en poder quizas participar cuando se gradúen de Shinigamis en el concurso de _Onigoto_(juego en que una persona hace de demonio y persigue al resto de jugadores), con las espadas Harry y Hitsugaya eran del mismo nivel en ese arte, los dos eran muy buenos y casi nunca se cansaban antes de poder ganarse a si mismos, aunque todavía no tenían sus Zanpakutoh, habían progresado de palos de madera a espadas de entrenamiento sin filos.

Ningunos de los dos habían vuelto logrado ver a Hinamori por casi dos años, en verdad la extrañaban muchísimos sus regaños y bromas que hacían juntos como un trío, hoy era un día especial en la academia, los profesores y muchos estudiantes se encontraban muy nerviosos porque en una semana los iba a visitar el Fundador de la academia y Capitán de la Primera División: _Yamanato Genryuusai Shigekuni_, todos estaban tratando de lograr darle una buena impresión al Líder del _Gotei 13._

Realmente a los chicos ni le importaban que ese anciano llegara, los chicos se encontraban felices porque el día que el líder llegara también llegaría su amiga Hinamori que había logrado enviarles una carta diciéndole que iba a visitarlos con unos amigos con el permiso de su capitán esa semana.

Los adolescentes se encontraban junto a una gran multitud de estudiantes y instructores en el patio principal esperando a que los invitados de honor llegaran a la academia, Durante la semana pasada era casi un infierno para los estudiantes, los instructores estaban tan nerviosos que con discutían con los estudiantes por cualquier mínimo detalle, los chicos se encontraban un poco cansados de esperar cuando de pronto escucharon;

"¡Shiro-Chan!..¡Midori-Chan!..." Grito una voz que se les hacia familiar atrás, antes de que pudieran ver quien era los tenían atrapado en un gran abrazo que no habían sentido hace mucho tiempo, los pobres chicos estaban sintiendo los huesos rogándoles de que lograran salirse de ahí, Harry trato de mirar a su amigo a ver si lo podía ayudar pero vio que se encontraba en la misma situación que el.

Hinamori se encontraba tan feliz de encontrarse con sus amigos una vez mas, había sido muy largo para ella el no poder ver a los chicos, pudo lograr hacer nuevos amigos pero ninguno se comparaban con esos dos, encontró extraño que sus amigos no dijeran nada y cuando vio sus caras las encontró un poco moradas de la falta de aire, "¡Oh!.. Lo siento chicos" dijo una energética Hinamori soltando a los dos.

Cuando por fin les logro entrar el aire a sus pulmones, Hitsugaya miro a Hinamori y le dijo "Demonios Momo… ¿cuando te volviste tan fuerte?" Tosió el pobre chico, la chica se ruborizo. A pesar de la situación Harry se rió haciendo que sus dos amigos lo miraran extraño "Aunque no siento nada de mis piernas para arriba ahora mismo, no dejo de alegrarme al poder verte Momo".

Eso hizo a los tres chicos estallar a reírse mientras los estudiantes los miraban extraños.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: No se olviden de dejar Reviews, me animan mucho a escribir, por cierto necesito opiniones sobre el poder que tendrá la espada de Harry en forma de Shikai, hay un par de elecciones como el poder de Electricidad y Aire o Hielo y Agua, Envien su opinión sobre cual de esos dos les gustaría que tuviera.**

Cosas importantes:

**El Zanjutsu** es el combate con Zanpakutōh (Soul Slayer).

**Hakuda **es el combate mano a mano.

**Kidou** es una magia demoníaca que engloba todos los hechizos usados por los shinigamis gracias a su poder espiritual, Todo hechizo de kidou tiene un número del 1 al 100, que indica su intensidad o poder destructivo. También su grado de dificultad. Para lanzar un hechizo primero hay que recitar una invocación (de tipo poético). Con experiencia y práctica, se puede realizar el hechizo sin necesidad de la invocación, pero se corre el riesgo de que el hechizo pierda su fuerza o no se lleve a cabo correctamente.

**_Información extra sobre la Zanpakutoh Pedida por Shani3000:_**

Las Zanpakutous (o Zanpakutohs) son las espadas empleadas por los Shinigamis capaces de cortar cuerpos espirituales. Son empleadas para combatir a los hollows, purificarlos y también se suelen emplear en los entierros de almas de los espíritus corrientes.

Cada Shinigami posee una única Zanpakutou que es reflejo de su propio ser y su poder. Por lo que según el alma de su portador una Zanpakutou será de una forma u otra y tendrá diferentes poderes. Todas las Zanpakutous poseen un nombre. Se podría decir que cada Zanpakutou es una entidad con vida y personalidad propia que de alguna forma _existe_ en el mundo interior de su portador.

Solo son capaces de poseer este tipo de Zanpakutous aquellos que se encuentren dentro de las 13 divisiones, otros Shinigamis o aquellos que se encuentren aun en formación usan Zanpakutous sin ningún tipo de poder especial llamados **Asauchi** (_ataque superficial_)

Las habilidades de una Zanpakutou se pueden clasificar en dos niveles:

**Shikai**, forma liberada inicial, la zanpakutou libera su forma original, para lograrlo el portador debe ser capaz de comunicarse y sincronizarse con su Zanpakutou. **  
Bankai, **liberación prohibida, para lograr la liberación prohibida, el portador debe ser capaz de invocar la forma materializada original de su zanpakutou en la realidad y ser capaz de vencerla y someterla. Generalmente se necesitan al menos 10 años de entrenamiento para dominar esta técnica.

Los Shinigamis de las 13 divisiones normalmente mantienen la forma original de su zanpakutou sellada tomando la forma de una espada normal y corriente. Ademas, está prohibido liberar una zanpakutou dentro de algunas zonas del Seireitei excepto en tiempos de guerra o situaciones de emergencia.


	4. Visitas del Fundador

**Harry Potter y los Shinigamis**

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Los Personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite

Resumen: Harry muere por una golpiza dada por su tío, pero eso solo es el comienzo de una aventura en el cielo donde conoce a unos grandes amigos. HPxBleach

Advertencia: **El Fic no será un futuro slash**, lo siento, Mm alguna gente no entenderá algunas cosas si nunca a visto la serie de anime llamada Bleach

**_Las personas que todavía no han dejado ni un solo review como GaRry por favor dejen reviews, para saber si les agrada el fic, además que me animan a continuarlo._**

_**Fanfiction esta funcionando mal y no esta enviando mensajes al Hotmail :'( hehehe.**_

"**_Ah después de dos años de vacaciones sin oír la voz de Hinamori Momo viene el baka de escritor a agregarla de nuevo a la historia" Dice con una voz de fastidio total Hitsugaya._**

"**_No le hagas caso Elementh, sigue poniendo a Hinamori además yo se que Hitsugaya le encanta" Dice Haruki intimidado al ver la cara que puso Hitsugaya cuando termino de hablar._**

"_**Ustedes tienen que hacer lo que yo diga" Rie malvadamente Elementh.**_

**N/A: Muchísimas Gracias a: _ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Shani 3000, Giosseppe, Eldar Lisswen Sariethel, __Hombre del Saco, JOANJY, Kaito Seishiro, Ailuj_, Por sus reviews e ideas, Todavía no se si hacerla de Aire/Electricidad o Fuego o otra de Hielo y Agua, aunque no me gusta mucho lo de fuego porque no tengo muchas ideas, Lo mas probable será Aire y Electricidad.**

* * *

**En el Capitulo Pasado:**

"¡Shiro-Chan!..¡Midori-Chan!..." Grito una voz que se les hacia familiar atrás, antes de que pudieran ver quien era los tenían atrapado en un gran abrazo que no habían sentido hace mucho tiempo, los pobres chicos estaban sintiendo los huesos rogándoles de que lograran salirse de ahí, Harry trato de mirar a su amigo a ver si lo podía ayudar pero vio que se encontraba en la misma situación que el.

Hinamori se encontraba tan feliz de encontrarse con sus amigos una vez mas, había sido muy largo para ella el no poder ver a los chicos, pudo lograr hacer nuevos amigos pero ninguno se comparaban con esos dos, encontró extraño que sus amigos no dijeran nada y cuando vio sus caras las encontró un poco moradas de la falta de aire, "¡Oh!.. Lo siento chicos" dijo una energética Hinamori soltando a los dos.

Cuando por fin les logro entrar el aire a sus pulmones, Hitsugaya miro a Hinamori y le dijo "Demonios Momo… ¿cuando te volviste tan fuerte?" Tosió el pobre chico, la chica se ruborizo. A pesar de la situación Harry se rió haciendo que sus dos amigos lo miraran extraño "Aunque no siento nada de mis piernas para arriba ahora mismo, no dejo de alegrarme al poder verte Momo".

Eso hizo a los tres chicos estallar a reírse mientras los estudiantes los miraban extraños.

* * *

**Descubrimientos del Fundador**

Tres amigos estaban sentados en el patio, tratando de recordar y ponerse al día sobre la vida del otro, Haruki y Hitsugaya le contaron de cómo iba en las clases, Hinamori si se sorprendió no lo demostró, ella los conocía sabia que si no actuaban de vagos podían hacer cualquier cosa, cuando ellos llegaron a la parte que Hitsugaya se había quedado dormido en la clase, Hinamori lo regaño, "Si madre…" murmuro divertido Hitsugaya cuando termino ella de hablar.

Hinamori les encontraba contando de cómo le había ido, después de la graduación la colocaron en la 5ta división del Gotei 13, que era de el Capitán Aizen y que estaba trabajando duro para poder ser Teniente a comando de Aizen, había aprendido nuevas artes demoníacas que eran poderosos, para la suerte de ella en la sección de Kidou ella siempre había sido muy buena, no tanto como Haruki y Hitsugaya pero les salía muy bien. También había aprendido el nombre de su Zanpakutou que era _Tobiume_ (Ciruelo Volador).

Se podía decir que era una katana regular si la miras desde lejos, pero Haruki y Hitsugaya se acercaron muy de cerca de ella y pudieron ver unos cincos pétalos de flores pintados en el mango de la espada, "¡¿Ah y adivinen que?!" exclamo Hinamori, "¡fui ascendida al sexto puesto en mi división!", No esperando eso sus amigos se tardaron un poco en procesar la información hasta que al final la felicitaron.

Todas las personas clasificadas como Shinigamis son enviados a una división de los 13 escuadrones, entre esas divisiones hay unos rangos, Capitán que es el la persona mas fuerte de el escuadrón, Teniente que es el segundo mas fuerte y siguiendo eso a los primos mas fuertes se le dan puestos como 3ro, 4to, 5to, etc., las otras personas que no tienen puestos pues son solo ordinarios miembros de el escuadrón.

Ruborizándose hasta no mas poder de las felicitaciones de los chicos, Hinamori les agradeció graciosamente, riéndose de cómo ella estaba actuando Haruki miro hacia la parte de la demostración, "Saben, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar a tiempo antes de que el Capitán de la Primera División este yéndose" Murmuro Harry "¿Quieren ir? Pregunto directamente hacia sus amigos, los dos dijeron que si con sus cabezas, entonces los chicos se dirigieron donde estaba muchísimos estudiantes reunidos haciendo pasos para pasar entre ellos, Hinamori vio a dos personas y grito "¡Kira-kun¡Abarai-kun!" y salio corriendo hacia ellos, eran dos chicos de la misma edad que ellos, uno era pelirrojo y otro rubio, haciendo al lado la confusión que tenían los chicos, corrieron hacia Hinamori.

"¡Yo! Hinamori¿Dónde habías estado?" Pregunto el pelirrojo, Hinamori se paro afrente de ellos y sonrió "Estaba con unos viejos amigos" dijo ella señalando a los dos chicos atrás de ella, "Abarai-kun, Kira-kun estos son uno mis viejos amigos, Haruki-kun y Hitsugaya-kun" presento una sonriente Hinamori, "Haruki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun estos son unos amigos míos de la academia, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun".

La primera impresión que los dos tuvieron de Abarai era que al parecer quería aparentar de nene malo con esas gafas ridículas y tatuajes alrededor de su cuerpo, pero el chico tenía una postura fuerte y parecía listo para pelear en cualquier momento, el cabello rojo lo largo atado hacia atrás, también tenia un par de músculos y vestía de la ropa tradicional de un Shinigami.

Kira pues era muy diferente a Abarai, lucia cortes y no tan peligroso como su amigo, su cabello rubio estaba bien corto y tenia ojos azules, mientras que no parecía ser tan fuerte como su amigo, poseía un toque de fuerza escondido, vestía de la ropa de Shinigami sin las ridículas gafas y tatuajes de Abarai.

"Mucho gusto en conocerles" dijo cada uno menos Abarai que contesto con un "¡Yo!" virando la cabeza de la carencia de modales de su amigo, Kira les dio una sonrisa a cada uno "¡Por fin les conocemos!, Hinamori a hablado tanto de ustedes" dijo Kira, de inmediato esto obtuvo la atención de Hitsugaya que miro a Hinamori mientras esta estaba ruborizada "¿Oh¿que ella dice de nosotros?" Pregunto con curiosidad y diversión a la misma vez chico de cabello blanco, Hinamori rápido le tapo la boca con su mano a su amigo para evitar que contestara a eso, "Kira no sabe de que hablas¿verdad Kira?" Dijo la chica con un tono dulce y a la misma vez amenazador, el chico no tuvo de otra que sacudir su cabeza.

Riéndose de sus amigos Harry miro a su alrededor y vio a gente murmurando cosas a cierta dirección, camino hacia donde se encontraban los murmullos, de momento empezó a sentir cierta densidad y le era un poco mas difícil respirar, _'Increíble… que gran fuerza espiritual_' pensó el chico y se relajo un poco tratando de volver a la normalidad aguantando esa fuerza.

'_Yamanato Genryuusai Shigekuni_…' se dijo un sorprendido Haruki mirando a la persona que fue el fundador de la escuela, la primera impresión que una persona normal tuviera de el es que era solo un viejo con una gran barba, pero eso es solo lo que aparentaba, en realidad el Capitán de la 1ra División y Supremo Comandante del entero Gotei 13, Yamanato Genryuusai era sin duda la persona mas poderosa en el escuadrón.

"¡Wow¡demonios!" susurro una voz al lado de Haruki, rápidamente reconoció la voz como su amigo Hitsugaya, parece que también se había dado cuenta de la gran fuerza espiritual que poseía el líder.

Los ojos de Hitsugaya estaban abiertos en shock., atrás de el se encontraban Hinamori, Abarai y Kira, "Increíble¿no?" dijo Hinamori en tono de admiración "Hasta comparado con otros Capitanes su fuerza espiritual sigue siendo completamente fuera de nivel, todavía recuerdo la gran presión que tuve cuando estuve al menos cinco pies de distancia de el".

Parecía que se estaba despidiendo de las personas pero en un momento a otro miro hacia donde estaba Haruki y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Haruki vio una gran sabiduría y conocimiento único y sentía una gran presión con tan solo mirarle a los ojos, pero raramente el lo podía soportar.

"Si... definitivamente sorprendente…" dijo Haruki después de romper el contacto visual y caminar hacia donde se encontraba Hinamori, con Hitsugaya caminando a su lado.

Mientras en una distancia no muy lejos de los jóvenes, se encontraba Yamanato Genryuusai Shigekuni que estaba teniendo una discusión con la directora de la academia Michiru Kagurazaku, el fue el que creo la academia pero no tiene mucho tiempo para estar a cargo de ella así que solo la visita muy rara la vez.

Genryuusai se encontraba aquí hoy para inspeccionar la academia que había fundado con bastante sacrificio muchos años atrás, había pasado la mayoría de el día caminando alrededor de la escuela con la directora y algunos instructores viendo como había cambiado desde la ultima visita que hizo, mientras estaba escuchando la conversación llena acabo por los directores y instructores sentía como una extraña presencia dentro de su mente.

Ya estaba apunto de irse cuando volvió a sentir la extraña presencia de nuevo en su mente, '_lo que sea que es esta presencia…, esta aquí_' pensó el anciano, mientras los instructores seguían hablando Genryuusai estaba mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor, había mucha gente su alrededor, algunos lo miraban con temor mientras otros con admiración, miro hacia su derecha y vio a un grupo de jóvenes en particular tres de ellos eran ya de el Gotei 13, que estaban allí probablemente con permiso de sus capitanes.

Se quedo mirando a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes que lo miraba con asombro, Genryuusai sentía que había algo especial en ese muchacho, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos se fijo a su lado estaba otro chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes esmeraldas que lo miraba sorprendido, de momento los ojos de el anciano y el niño hicieron contacto y pudo detectar una gran energía misteriosa detrás de ellos, lentamente rompiendo contacto Genryuusai se fijo que el niño poseía una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en su frente.

"Michiru¿quienes son esos dos niños?" Pregunto Genryuusai, sorprendido por no haber hecho una pregunta relacionada a la academia la directora miro hacia donde el fundador había pedido y sonrió "Ah, esos son Hitsugaya Toushirou y su amigo Haruki Potter, supongo".

'_Así que esos son sus nombres'_ pensó el anciano, "¿Qué puedes decirme sobre esos dos muchachos?" a pesar de la curiosidad que ella tenia de porque el general quería saber de esos dos chicos ella contesto "Pues Hitsugaya puede ser algunas veces un poco vago y algunas veces tiene problemas en la clase por quedarse dormido en ella, aun así es uno de los mejores estudiantes en la clase y los instructores lo nombra genio".

"Sin embargo el otro mas que tiene el titulo de genio es su mejor amigo Haruki, a diferencia de la personalidad de Toushirou, Haruki siempre atiende en las clase y es muy estudioso, también se sabe que nunca le a negado la ayuda a algún compañero de clase cuando la necesita, en termino de poder Haruki y Hitsugaya son extremadamente talentosos en el área de Kidou, por no decir que son los mejores… y en las otras materias siempre han sido los mejores en notas, realmente esos dos están a un nivel diferente al que están todos sus compañeros…" Explico Michiru al fundador.

No mirando al director, todavía con sus ojos centrados en los dos chicos del grupo que se encontraban hablando entre si... "¿y su año?" el pregunto, Michiru sonrio "Ellos van a terminar su primer año…" el fundador no demostro ningun signo de que se encontraba sorprendido físicamente, pero internamente estaba en shock., _'los únicos dos chicos que conocí que poseía los mismos talentos son ahora mismo capitanes del gotei 13… si es verdad que estos chicos poseen el mismo potencial…' _Se dijo mentalmente Genryuusai.

"Ya veo" Contesto el fundador luego de un momento de silencio. "Supongo que los últimos exámenes finales serán prontos¿no?" Michiru cabeceo, "Si señor serán al principio de la semana próxima" contestaron algunos instructores, Genryuusai los miro y les dijo "Mañana recibirán un paquete mió, yo quiero que ustedes sigan las instrucciones que vendrán en el".

Curiosos de que vendrá en el paquete pero no queriendo tomar mas el tiempo de su superior cabecearon en forma de respuesta, Michiru contesto "No hay problema, Señor" y Genryuusai lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la academia no sin antes darles una ultima mirada a los chicos que le hacían recordar tanto a sus dos pasados estudiantes.

'_Si estoy en lo correcto con ustedes dos, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto…, hasta entonces, demuéstrenme de lo que son capaz Hitsugaya Toushirou y Haruki Potter…'_

* * *

_**Nota del Autor¡Dejen Reviews!, Todavía no me decido de cómo crear el poder de Haruki mm Aire y Trueno o Agua y Hielo.**_


	5. Ultimos Examenes, Editado

**Harry Potter y los Shinigamis**

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Los Personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite

Resumen: Harry muere por una golpiza dada por su tío, pero eso solo es el comienzo de una aventura en el cielo donde conoce a unos grandes amigos. HPxBleach

Advertencia: **El Fic no será un futuro slash**, lo siento, Mm alguna gente no entenderá algunas cosas si nunca a visto la serie de anime llamada Bleach

* * *

_Muchas Gracias a Eldar Lisswen Sariethel, Kaito Seishiro, Joanjy, giosseppe, RAC, erias velam, Shani 3000, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Thais, por haber enviado review, Muchísimas Gracias._

"_Hey Vagos, el escritor no pasa trabajo escribiendome para que ustedes ni manden reviews" dice Hitsugaya mirando enojadamente a todas esas personas que nos tienen en favorites pero que no han mandado review._

"_Creo que mi amigo aquí tiene razon, deberian ser un poco mas cooperativos y mandar aunque sea un review" dice Haruki y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el._

* * *

_**En el Capitulo Pasado:**_

"_Ya veo" Contesto el fundador luego de un momento de silencio. "Supongo que los últimos exámenes finales serán prontos¿no?" Michuru cabeceo, "Si señor serán al principio de la semana próxima" contestaron algunos instructores, Genryuusai los miro y les dijo "Mañana recibirán un paquete mió, yo quiero que ustedes sigan las instrucciones que vendrán en el"._

_Curiosos de que vendrá en el paquete pero no queriendo tomar mas el tiempo de su superior cabecearon en forma de respuesta, Michuru contesto "No hay problema, Señor" y Genryuusai lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la academia no sin antes darles una ultima mirada a los chicos que le hacían recordar tanto a sus dos pasados estudiantes._

'_Si estoy en lo correcto con ustedes dos, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto…, hasta entonces, demuéstrenme de lo que son capaz Hitsugaya Toushirou y Haruki Potter…'_

* * *

**Últimos Exámenes**

El terreno de la Academia de Shinigamis se encontraba vació durante este día, normalmente el terreno tendría a estudiantes de todos los años, riéndose y disfrutando su tiempo en la academia. Algunos también se encontrarían hablando de rumores que circulan con el tiempo y otros estudiantes más serios se encontrarían discutiendo sobre los exámenes o sobre las asignaciones.

Otros estudiantes estarían en el campo de entrenamiento, donde siempre se encontraba a algún Instructor vigilándolo para verificar que ningún combate fuera muy agresivo, otros estudiantes muy vagos se podían encontrar bajo la sombra de algún árbol durmiendo, también algunas personas podían estar en la biblioteca o en sus dormitorios…

Pero no este día…

El silencio reinaba en la academia, hasta los comedores se encontraban vacíos. Solo había una explicación para una atmósfera tan solitaria…

_Academia de Shinigamis, Clase Numero 1 de Estudiantes de Primer Año_

Haruki Potter bostezo con cansancio mientras se sentaba en su asiento asignado, era el día de los exámenes finales, día en el que el no consideraba muy diferente a los otros, solamente el tendría que contestar unas preguntas en un papel que determinaba si pasaba al próximo año, algo que seguramente no seria muy difícil para el.

Sin embargo los compañeros de Harry pensaban diferentes, estaban casi comiéndose las uñas y algunos hasta se podían encontrar comiéndose las uñas, se podía escuchar los papeles del repaso resonando por toda la sala, algunos estudiantes estaban con los ojos cerrados tratando de recordar lo que habían estudiado la noche anterior, algunos tenían ojeras por amanecerse estudiando.

"¿Donde se encuentra el examinador?" Exigió una voz impaciente al lado de Harry, Haruki aburrido miro a su amigo Hitsugaya y le señalo con el dedo.

Los dos recibieron una descarga eléctrica, al ver quien era la que se encontraba afrente de ellos con unos papeles, _Michuru Kagurazaku,_ uno de los tres directores de la academia, los estudiantes que todavía no se habían sentado en su asientos inmediatamente fueron a hacerlo.

"En cuestión de minutos todos ustedes recibirán un examen que se les será entregado por alguno de los instructores presentes, no creo que sea necesario decirles lo que pasaría si los vemos haciendo trampa…" dijo Michuru mirando alrededor del salón con una cara muy seria "Tienen tres horas para terminarlo, les deseo suerte a todos."

Todos los instructores comenzaron a repartir los exámenes, Haruki y Hitsugaya estaban muy sorprendidos cuando la directora se acerco a ellos con dos papeles en la mano "Haruki James Potter. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Les deseo muy buena suerte a ambos" susurro sonriéndoles Michuru Kagurazaku.

De inmediato se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, el papel estaba colocado hacia abajo, rápido los chicos lo cogieron con sus manos y empezaron a pasar página por página hasta la última.

'_Esto no puede estar bien… estas preguntas no son para estudiantes de primer año… ¡de hecho no estoy seguro si enseñan algunas cosas de estas aquí!' pensó Haruki con una cara muy confundido._

Miro hacia el lado donde se encontraba su mejor amigo y que se encontraba igual que el, los dos chicos se miraron fijamente con una mirada que transmitía el mensaje _'¡Que diablos es esto!_', Haruki y Hitsugaya dirigieron su mirada hacia la directora y se sorprendieron al ver que ella también tenia su mirada fijamente en ellos y les regalo una sonrisa que les animaban a hacer el examen, cada uno tomo un respiro profundo y procedieron a llenar los blancos, ninguno noto la cara pensativa que tenia la directora.

'_Veremos si el anciano tenia razón sobre estos dos…'_

Una semana después de los últimos exámenes de la academia el terreno de la escuela estaba lleno otra vez, con los exámenes terminados muchos estudiantes se podían finalmente relajar, dos meses… dos meses de vacaciones antes de que tengan que trabajar y estudiar de nuevo. En esas vacaciones muchos estudiantes se fueron a visitar a sus familias y amigos que no pudieron verse durante el curso del año escolar, otros prefirieron quedarse en la academia durante las vacaciones para tener diversión o terminar algunos proyectos que tenían…

Haruki y Hitsugaya decidieron quedarse

No era que ellos no tenían un lugar a donde ir, en lo contrario había una casa en el Rukongai Norte Distrito 30 en la cual habían vivido mayor parte de sus vidas. Sin embargo con Hinamori ahora Shinigami ella no tenia tiempo de ir a visitarlos por los muchos deberes que tenia, Sin Hinamori allí, su casa no se sentía mucho… como su hogar, así que los dos decidieron usar este tiempo libre para prepararse y aprender nuevas habilidad y técnicas en la academia.

Los chicos habían pasado un largo tiempo en la biblioteca y ya iban a cerrarla, así que se encontraban en el pasillo a los dormitorios, iban caminando tranquilos cuando de pronto Haruki choco con un chico de su edad que parecía despistado con cabello negro azulado largo hasta el cuello y ojos grises oscuros.

"Discúlpame" dijo Haruki dándole una mano con los libros que habían caído al suelo, "Lo siento es que no me fije en donde iba" contesto el chico sosteniendo los libros que Harry le entrego.

"Me llamo Haruki Potter y este con cara vaga a mi lado es mi amigo Hitsugaya Toushirou" presento el adolescente ofreciéndole la mano de saludo que el otro correspondió gustosamente, "Me llamo Yama Hanatarou, mucho gusto" contesto con una cara amistosa el chico de cabello negro azulado.

"Se Se, vamos al dormitorio, me duelen los ojos de tanto leer" dijo el chico de cabello blanco arrastrando a su amigo con el "Hasta luego Hanatarou" se despidió Harry.

"¡Nos vemos!, Potter-San y Hitsugaya-San se despidió también el chico, los otros dos lo miraron un poco incómodos por el uso de 'San' (que significaba Mr Ejemplo Mr Elementh hehe) "Nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres Hanatarou, hasta luego".

Cuando los dos chicos se alejaron de la vista de Hanatarou este se quedo pensativo _'Ahh ¡tengo que apresurarme llegare tarde para la clase de tutoría!_' y el chico salio corriendo a toda prisa por el pasillo de nuevo.

_Al otro día en la Biblioteca:_

"¡Maldición! Me siento tan aburrido" Dijo en voz no muy civilizada un muy aburrido Hitsugaya, la bibliotecaria que se encontraba acomodando unos pergaminos cerca de la mesa donde estaban los chicos miro fijamente a Hitsugaya y le dijo que se quedara callado, el chico solamente le regreso la mirada, su amigo Haruki miraba la batalla de miradas que se estaba formando entre los dos, así que decidió intervenir.

"Hitsugaya, ya deja de mirarla tan mal, nos va a votar" susurro Harry

Su amigo simplemente lo miro y dijo "Cambiando el tema, hoy es el día que entregaran la nota de los exámenes finales" poniendo el pergamino en la mesa su compañero lo miro y respondió pensativo "Estoy un poco curioso sobre el examen que tuvimos que hacer…, era totalmente diferente a los de los demás y le pregunte algunas preguntas que vinieron en el examen a unos compañeros de la clase y se me quedaron mirando como si estuviera demente…" Hitsugaya soltó una carcajada a la ridícula idea que estaba pasando por su mente.

"Puede ser que Kagurazaku estaba tratando de hacernos fracasar el año" dijo Hitsugaya riéndose levemente, pero algo no estaba bien lo podía sentir, su amigo se había quedado estático y atrás de el escucho una tos, de momento se quedo congelado, no podía ser que tuviera tanta mala suerte, "Puedo asegurarle, Sr.Hitsugaya, que no estoy haciendo tal cosa"

Lentamente Hitsugaya movió su cabeza alrededor y su peor miedo se formo realidad, la Directora Michuru Kaguzaraku se encontraba detrás de el, el comentario que ella hizo horita fue serio pero ahora se encontraba regalándoles una sonrisa a los dos chicos afrente de ella, "Directora eheheh... ehm no te oí llegar..." dijo sudando y muy nervioso Hitsugaya.

Harry miro a su amigo antes de pararse y poner una silla en la mesa en la que ellos se encontraban sentados, "Directora Kaguzaraku, no la esperábamos encontrar aquí… ¿le gustaría tomar asiento?" Ofreció Haruki en una manera formal y política, mientras Hitsugaya murmuraba "lambe ojo" a su amigo, Hinamori les había dado una lección sobre los modales y era bastante obvio que Hitsugaya nunca le puso atención a su amiga.

"Muchas Gracias Sr.Potter, es muy considerado de su parte" Dijo Michuru y tomo el asiento, "Supongo que se preguntaran…, que yo hago aquí?" pregunto la directora, los dos chicos asintieron de respuesta.

"También supongo que se estarían preguntando sobre el examen que ustedes tomaron", los dos estudiantes de la academia asintieron de nuevo.

"No es por sonar presumido y confidente pero realmente dudo que algún otro estudiante pudiera contestar esas preguntas" dijo fríamente Hitsugaya, porque pensaba que la directora lo había hecho para fracasarlos…, su amigo también acepto que tenia razón en eso, el examen contenía preguntas demasiado difíciles que quizás solamente podrían ser contestadas por un estudiante de ultimo curso.

"Si es verdad que raramente algún estudiante pudiera llenar los blancos de aquel examen" Admitió Michuru, los chicos tenían claramente una mirada de sorpresa, la directora lo había hasta admitido tan fácilmente, les tomo unos segundos recuperarse de la sorpresa.

"Entonces¿porque nos distes ese examen?" pregunto Haruki. Michuru hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza "No fue mi idea de que ustedes dos lo tomaran" le dijo la directora. Hitsugaya visiblemente se veía molesto odiaba que le ocultaran secretos y mas si eran con relación de el o de su amigo. "¿Entonces quien?" pregunto un enfadado Hitsugaya.

"El Capitán del Gotei 13 y Fundador de esta academia, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni" Revelo Michuru. Los chicos se encontraban paralizados de tal revelación, Michuru no pudo aguantar una carcajada de la expresión que tenían los dos chicos en su frente. "Q… Q…Qu… ¡Que?!" esa era la palabra que lograron decir con mucho esfuerzo los dos chicos.

"Cuanto el visito la academia el los miro y demostró un gran interés por ustedes dos, después de que el se había ido de la academia el día próximo recibí a manos de un miembro del primer escuadrón un paquete con unas instrucciones especificas de que hacer con lo que había dentro de el" Michuru explico, los dos chicos asintieron invitándola a que prosiguiera. "Las instrucciones decían que les diera los papeles que habían dentro del paquete el día del los exámenes finales a los dos chicos que el se mostró interesado y que si ellos pasaban el examen, se graduarían temprano de la academia."

Ambos chicos no podían estar más sorprendidos en el día de hoy ante lo que dijo su directora, "Y ¿como lo hicimos…?" Harry logro preguntar, su amigo también se preguntaba eso mismo, Michuru les dio una gran sonrisa a los dos y con sus ojos brillando "Me alegra informales que ustedes pasaron el examen asombrosamente bien, Felicitaciones" dijo Michuru y saco dos diplomas de su bolsillo y se los entrego a los dos chicos que al mismo tiempo se levantaron y gritaron de alegría "Shhhhhhhhhh…, ustedes dos no vuelven a esta biblioteca!" Grito la Bibliotecaria.

Los dos adolescentes se rieron hasta mas no poder con ese comentario, "De hecho Sra Saori, los dos chicos aquí presente no estarán mas en la academia, son las segundas personas en graduarse con tan temprana edad" le dijo Michuru a la Bibliotecaria, esta salio deprisa de su escritorio y les dio un gran abrazo a los dos "Me alegro tanto, sabia que ustedes eran muy talentosos" dijo la Sra Saori Bibliotecaria soltándolos y dándoles una sonrisa "No les digan a nadie que también tengo también un lado amable" dijo la bibliotecaria y volvió a su escritorio.

"Bueno chicos en la tarde viene el teniente del primer escuadrón a escoltarlos a Sereitei, así que deberían irse a sus dormitorios y comenzar a empacar" Sugirió Michuru y se levanto de su asiento pero antes de irse "Les deseo buena suerte en el futuro, sean grandes Shinigamis" dijo Michuru y se fue.

Los dos chicos asintieron a lo ultimo que su directora dijo y se miraron sus diplomas sorprendidos de cómo su vida puede cambiar en menos de un día y se abrasaron el uno al otro dándose las felicitaciones como muy buenos amigos que son (Casi hermanos).

"Esto es genial Hitsugaya… ¡podremos ahora estar mas al contacto de Hinamori!" dijo Haruki, Hitsugaya asintió y dijo "Además se morirá de la envidia cuando vea que estuvimos tres años menos que ella" los dos chicos soltaron una carcajada al imaginarse la cara de Hinamori y salieron corriendo a sus dormitorios a empacar.

_Sociedad de Almas, Seireitei, Cuarteles de la 1ra División_

Con unas miradas muy nerviosa Haruki y su amigo Hitsugaya se encontraban en la sala de espera de la primera división, fueron traidor aquí por como había dicho su directora por el Vice-capitán (teniente) de la división, llamado _Sasakibe Choujirou_, un hombre que aparentaba una edad de 46 años en el mundo real y que tenia el cabello de un blanco azulado, también mostraba un bigote negro un poco ridículo y llevaba una banda en su brazo que mostraba su rango de teniente.

Los chicos estaban esperando a ser llamados, Haruki se encontraba parado en una esquina de la habitación con las manos cruzadas, Hitsugaya estaba sentado en un asiento aparentando estar calmado y sereno… que se le podía creer si no tuviera los pies temblando de su nerviosismo, sus ojos a veces se fijaban en Harry para senciorarse de que no hiciera algo extremadamente estupido, sin saber que su amigo también lo miraba a el por la misma razón.

De momento entra a la sala de espera el teniente y les indico que el Capitán quería que pasaran, los dos chicos entraron por la puerta, sin embardo el teniente no entro con ellos si no que cerro la puerta.

La habitación en donde se encontraban era bastante grande, tenia pisos de madera y era el sitio donde los 13 capitanes se reunían cuando fuera necesario sus presencias, allí se encontraban tres personas sin contarse ellos.

_(Recuerden que la ropa de los capitanes shinigamis se diferencia de los otros normales con que tienen una toga blanca abierta con líneas negras en lo ultimo y atrás de ella tienen el numero de su escuadrón, Visiten la foto en mi Profile)_

La persona en la parte derecha llevaba puesto un sombrero de pajas redondo que tenia un dibujo de una flor, vestía de la ropa de Shinigami tradicional excepto que tenia por encima de la ropa de Shinigami tenia un toga blanca abierta _(N/A: No se me el nombre pero les pondré una foto en mi profile del uniforme pueden visitarlo cuando quieran)_ que usaban todos los Capitanes pero lo que los chicos encontraban raro de el es que encima de la toga blanca tenia otra toga rosita con también dibujos de flores, el hombre tenia su cabello negro atado en forma de cola de caballo y poseía una cara de ser una persona muy despreocupada.

El Shinigami de la izquierda vestía del traje normal de Shinigami, solo que también tenia lo que lo diferenciaba como Capitán, tenia una mirada calmada y serena, tenia cabello blanco y miraba a los chicos como si ya le hubiera escuchado de ellos antes.

Pero el hombre en el centro fue el que obtuvo la atención de los dos. Después de todo, era el hombre que vinieron ver. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, capitán de la 1ra división del Gotei 13; Comandante supremo del Gotei entero 13; El fundador de la academia de Shinigamis. Este hombre era el que ahora mismo estaba sentado antes de ellos, y ambos chicos estaban callados por el gran respeto que le tenían.

Un humano normal diría que solamente es un anciano calvo con una barba blanca bien larga y con cejas bien peludas y finas con un largo bastón. (N/A hahaha no saben cuanto me divierte escribir la descripción de el) pero cualquier shinigami se daría de la gran fuerza espiritual que el escondía.

Genryuusai levanto su cabeza y sus ojos por segunda vez se encontraron con los de Haruki, Inmediatamente Harry se sintió atacado por una gran fuerza que parecía que quería romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo, estaba respirando con dificultad luchando por adaptarse a la gran fuerza espiritual, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas chocaron contra los ojos negros del capitán que parecía poseer un infinito conocimiento, Genryuusai parecía satisfecho por algo y sonrió, de momento la presión espiritual volvió a ser normal y los dos capitanes levantaron sus cejas en señal de sorpresa.

"Bienvenidos Haruki Potter y Hitsugaya Toushirou" les dio la bienvenida amablemente sabio anciano afrente de ellos. "No saben cuan feliz estoy de verlos a los dos afrente mió, el hecho de que estén parados afrente mió significa que pasaron mi pequeña prueba y se han graduado de la academia… ¿estoy en lo correcto? Pregunto Genryuusai aun sabiendo la respuesta, los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, entonces Haruki no podía mas con la curiosidad y pregunto "Señor..¿porque nos escogiste a nosotros?" dijo con una cara de curiosidad.

Ninguno de los dos chicos esperaba que el anciano se pusiera pensativo y riera a la misma vez. "Excúsenme es que tu pregunta simplemente me trae unas memorias" dijo entre risas. "Quienes la ultima vez que me habían preguntado eso son estos dos señores hace mucho tiempo" dijo señalando a los dos capitanes. "¿No es eso cierto Juushiro?" pregunto Genryuusai.

El Capitán de cabello blanco asintió "De hecho Sensei, eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo" el otro Capitán asintió dándole la razón a su amigo.

"Los elegí a ustedes dos, porque detecto una fuerte y poderosa fuerza espiritual en ustedes dos, una que solamente puede ser encontrada cada generación rara la vez, seria un gran desperdicio de fuerza si ustedes no desarrollan esas habilidades al máximo potencial" explico Genryuusai a los chicos que tenia afrente que se encontraban paralizados por la sorpresa, "El factor de que ustedes pasaron mi examen confirma mi teoría de que ustedes dos son las mentes mas brillantes que tengo el honor de conocer en estos últimos años".

"Por eso es que los mande a buscar, quiero darles una propuesta a ustedes" dijo un serio Genryuusai. Los dos chicos de momento estaban muy interesados en que era se basaba la propuesta que se les iba ofrecer, hasta Hitsugaya que era un poco vago tenia curiosidad. "¿Cual propuesta señor?" Pregunto Seriamente Hitsugaya.

Genryuusai les sonrió a los dos. "La oportunidad de entrenen conmigo durante cinco años como mis aprendices, al igual que los dos señores hicieron hace tiempo" Genryuusai de nuevo señalo con la mirada a los dos capitanes. "¿Aceptan?" los chicos estaban en shock., se les estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de aprender con el legendario Genryuusai y ser sus aprendices, una oportunidad que no se podía dejar pasar y el sueño de cualquier Shinigami, "¡Por supuesto!...¡Seria un Honor!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo Hitsugaya y Haruki con ojos brillantes de la emoción.

El Anciano delante de ellos cabeceo asintiendo "Muy bien, a pesar del entrenamiento que van a recibir mas adelante, como ustedes se graduaron de la academia los dos son considerados como shinigamis entrenados". "Normalmente los Capitanes o los Tenientes escogen a sus reclutas ellos mismos pero dado que ustedes son un caso especial me e tomado la molestia de hacerlo" explico Genryuusai y dirigió su mirada hacia Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, Quisiera que conocieras a Ukitake Juushirou un ex aprendiz mió y Capitán de la División 13" dijo introduciendo Genryuusai dirigiendo su mirada hasta el adulto de cabello blanco que cabeceo y sonrió a Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya le cabeceo de vuelta en forma de saludo.

"Haruki Potter, Quisiera que conocieras a Kyouraku Shunsui otro ex aprendiz mió y Capitán de la División 8, aunque no lo parezca" sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa el fundador mirándole la vestimenta, "Hey anciano, lastimases mis sentimientos" dijo Kyouraku Sarcastimante y dio vuelta hacia el chico que tenia delante y saludar a Harry con un "¡Yo!", _'Parece ser una persona bien interesante'_ pensó el chico de ojos esmeraldas y agito su cabeza devolviéndole el saludo.

Genryuusai entonces tosió para obtener de vuelta la atención de todos, "Ahora como mencione antes aquel examen era para probar sus conocimientos, ahora hay otra tarea que me gusta que cumplieran". Viendo las expresiones curiosidad el continuo.

"Como ya deben saber el arma mas poderosa de un Shinigami es su Zanpakutoh, el enlace formado entre un Shinigami y el espíritu de su Zanpakutoh es lo que mayormente proporciona la fuerza de un Shinigami, Aprendiendo a confiar en ella, conocerla y volverse una sola persona con su Zanpakutoh es el mas importante paso en la vida de un Shinigami, cada espíritu es único y solo, así es como se obtiene la Zanpakutoh y por eso nunca es igual que el otro el espíritu de esta, nunca deben ver a sus Zanpakutoh como solo un arma, ya que es una parte de ustedes que siempre les protegerá, pero tampoco pueden ser egoístas con ella." Explico Genryuusai viendo como un brillo de entendimiento pasaba por los ojos de los chicos.

"Su tarea es obtener sus Zanpakutohs en una semana, si no la obtienen me deberé obligado a tener que suspender sus lecciones conmigo" termino de explicar el viejo Genryuusai. "¡¿**_UNA SEMANA_**!?" exclamo Hitsugaya muy sorprendido y miro a su amigo, confirmo que no era el único que se encontraba paralizado con eso, Algunos shinigamis nunca lograban obtener sus Zanpakutohs y a ellos solamente tenían una **SEMANA.**

Mirando a Genryuusai se dieron cuenta de que este no iba a cambiar de opinión, entonces los dos chicos se comunicaron silenciosamente por sus miradas y ambos asintieron aceptando ese reto.

Los Capitanes y Genryuusai sonrieron secretamente al mirar la determinación que mostraban los ojos de los dos chicos, "Me alegra que hayan aceptado, Ukitake y Shunsui los llevara a sus habitaciones, cuando hable algo privado con ellos, pueden esperar en la sala" dijo Genryuusai, Haruki y Hitsugaya asintieron y salieron por la puerta.

"Así que… ¿que opinan de ellos?" Pregunto Genryuusai para ver que impresión habían obtenido los dos Capitanes de los chicos. "Definitivamente, tienen potencial" Murmuro Ukitake

"Definitivamente tienen potencial, especialmente el chico llamado Haruki… pero en verdad¿crees que podrán llevar acabo la tarea que les asignaste?, Viejo Yama" Pregunto con mirada seria Kyouraku una mirada completamente diferente a la que Harry y Hitsugaya vieron.

"Ya veremos…" dijo en voz baja Genryuusai, Kyouraku se encogió de los hombres y miro al supremo comandante. "¡Te apuesto una ronda de sake (Alcohol Japonés) a que de alguna manera lo lograran hacer!" apuesto Shunsui.

* * *

**_Preguntas y Respuestas:_**

1) ¿Cuándo Harry ira a Hogwarts?

_-Ira cuando ya sea un Shinigami completamente entrenado entonces se encargara de destruir a Voldemort._

2) ¿Cuándo saldrá Voldemort en un capitulo?

_-Más adelante no se desesperen._

3) ¿Saldrán Ron y Hermione?

_-Puede ser que mas adelante les de una muerte muy dolorosa a ambos xD hehehe._

4) ¿Por qué a veces en el capitulo salen algunas letras pegadas?

_-Culpen al Modificador de porque me pega las letras._

5) ¿Habrá mas de Sirius y Remus?

_-Claro, si digo que ira al mundo mágico ¿no es obvio?_

6) ¿Será Voldemort fácil de matar?

_-Un mago creo que no se puede comparar con el poder de un Shinigami, Voldemort aquí no es el malo de la Historia, Los Horocruxes no existirán odio esas porquerías._

7) ¿Entonces quien es el malo de la historia?

_-Ya lo verán mas adelante…_

8) ¿Dijistes que pasaron 80 años, entonces que a pasado con el mundo magico?

_- Han pasado solamente 8 años en el mundo magico, recuerden que la sociedad de almas esta en otra dimension no que se puede llegar volando . ._

9) ¿Pues entonces Voldemort conquisto el mundo?

_- Si fuera asi¿creen que los Shinigamis no harian nada?, o sea Voldemort es un Hollow ;)_

**Nota del Autor: Bueno aquí tienen el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?...¿pensaron que lo iba abandonar: P?, Perdonen por la tardanza pero estoy en época de exámenes hehehe Por cierto deben saber que Harry no usa Espejuelos, también de que algunos pensaran de que Harry debería actuar mas maduro pero aunque hayan pasado mas de 80 años envejecen muy lentamente, casi siempre actuaran como si tuvieran la edad normal de en el mundo de los vivos¡Manden Reviews!**


	6. Solidifica los cielos helados

**Harry Potter y los Shinigamis**

**--**

**-- **

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Los Personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite

**Resumen: **Harry muere por una golpiza dada por su tío, pero eso solo es el comienzo de una aventura en el cielo donde conoce a unos grandes amigos. HPxBleach

**Advertencia:** Fic no Capacitado para personas cardiacas y para fans de Ron y Hermione.

--

--

* * *

_**En el Capitulo Pasado:**_

_Los Capitanes y Genryuusai sonrieron secretamente al mirar la determinación que mostraban los ojos de los dos chicos, "Me alegra que hayan aceptado, Ukitake y Shunsui los llevara a sus habitaciones, cuando hable algo privado con ellos, pueden esperar en la sala" dijo Genryuusai, Haruki y Hitsugaya asintieron y salieron por la puerta._

"_Así que… ¿que opinan de ellos?" Pregunto Genryuusai para ver que impresión habían obtenido los dos Capitanes de los chicos. "Definitivamente, tienen potencial" Murmuro Ukitake_

"_Definitivamente tienen potencial, especialmente el chico llamado Haruki… pero en verdad¿crees que podrán llevar acabo la tarea que les asignaste?, Viejo Yama" Pregunto con mirada seria Kyouraku una mirada completamente diferente a la que Harry y Hitsugaya vieron._

"_Ya veremos…" dijo en voz baja Genryuusai, Kyouraku se encogió de los hombres y miro al supremo comandante. "¡Te apuesto una ronda de sake (Alcohol Japonés) a que de alguna manera lo lograran hacer!" apuesto Shunsui._

_--_

_--_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a las siguientes personas por enviarme review xD:**_

**_Kaito Seishiro, giosseppe, Eldar Lisswen Sariethel, ferick, Joanjy, Ailuj y kazuki,_** Muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones y espero que no dejen de seguir enviándolas.

--

--

_**Capitulo 6: Solidifica los cielos helados**_

-

-

_Año 1976, Sociedad de Almas, Norte de Rukongai, Distrito 30_

Una semana puede pasar algo rápido y más cuando una persona no quiere que pase el día.

Aunque una semana no era nada para una persona que había vivido más de un siglo.

Pero ahora mismo lo que un chico de cabello blanco que tenia 85 años de edad deseaba en estos momentos era un poco de más tiempo. Seis días habían pasado desde que le habían dado la misión de obtener sus Zanpakutohs, seis días horribles en el que apenas había dormido tratando de conseguirla, había tratado de buscar algo de información en todos los libros de la biblioteca del Sereitei y hasta pedirle un consejo al Capitan Ukitake, pero lo unico que el decía era:

"Las Zanpakutoh son únicas parecidas a la huella del pulgar de uno, son el reflejo de tu ser interior y de tu poder, aunque ahora mismo no la tengas en la mano la tienes en tu interior Hitsugaya…, solo tienes que encontrar una manera de poder comunicarte con tu ser interior…"

El consejo realmente era muy bueno…

Pero ahora en su día final, obtuvo la conclusión de que estaba fuera de ideas, Si cualquier persona intentaba buscar a Hitsugaya Toushirou podría encontrarlo en su casa de Rukongai en el la grama en una zona que el mismo la había nombrado privada, era un lugar donde el podría tener un momento para reflexionar y al mismo tiempo obtener mucha tranquilidad y paz solo, ni sus amigos Harry y Hinamori se acercaban a ese lugar, respetando su intimidad.

La casa en donde habían vivido la mayor parte de sus vidas no había cambiado mucho, se encontraba casi igualita de cómo la habían dejado la vez anterior, la puerta no había sido movida, las mismas grietas estaban en donde estaban la vez anterior, los cristales un poco sucios por el tiempo sin poder limpiarla, pero la parte mas importante del terreno alrededor de la casa que adoraban Hitsugaya y su amigo estaba todavía viva y reproduciendo que era las plantas de melones, algo verdaderamente extraño, ya que no había nadie que le hubiera podido echar agua.

Treinta minutos habían pasados desde que Hitsugaya había vuelto y estuviera mirando alrededor de la casa, una larga pila de cáscaras verdes y pelotitas negras estaban tiradas por el patio.

Desde que se había ido de la jefatura de la 1ra División, seis días atrás, Haruki y Hitsugaya no se habían visto al uno al otro, se había sentido totalmente aislado en las jefaturas de la División 13 pero Ukitake había sido bastante amable para mostrarle el alrededor y introducirlo con algunas personas. Una de las personas a la que había conocido era Shiba Kaien, teniente de la decimotercera division, un hombre que tenia ojos grises que brillaban con travesura y felicidad, color de cabello negro similar al de su mejor amigo y casi hermano, el muy tonto le había dado la bienvenida con una palmada en la espalda extremadamente fuerte que había enviado a Hitsugaya al suelo, no era que Hitsugaya era débil, si no que el tipo era un **POCO** entusiasmado, estaba casado con una mujer llamada Miyako, que poseía el rango de 3er asiento de la misma division, Hitsugaya la encontró como una mujer inteligente y buena, que parecía actuar como una madre para toda la division.

Ukitake Juushirou, Capitan de la División 13, era una de las personas mas interesantes que Hitsugaya había conocido (aunque el nunca lo admitiría a nadie públicamente). En el Gotei 13 el Capitan tenia una legendaria reputación por ser una buena persona, todos lo respetaban mucho. La División lo amaba y respetaba a su Capitan, hacían cada cosa que el les asignaba con entusiasmo. Ukitake nunca tenía miedo de poder ayudar con lo que pudiera a alguno de sus subordinados. Sin embargo Ukitake sufría de una enfermedad rara y intratable por la 4ta División Medica, dejándole muy debilitado y frágil muchas veces del tiempo. Así que el teniente Kaien era quien hacia muchos deberes del Capitan.

Hitsugaya tomo un suspiro tristemente y continuo con sus pensamientos, el no había visto, ni escuchado a Haruki en seis largos días y tampoco había visto o escuchado a Hinamori desde su visita pasada en la academia, era la primera vez que se había quedado sin saber de alguno de sus dos amigos. Incluso mientras Hinamori estaba estudiando en la academia el tenia a su amigo Harry siempre a su lado, pero ahora… estaba solo.

Una sensación totalmente nueva para el.

Sus amigos… el se preocupaba por los dos, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, Haruki era su compañero de crimen, algunas personas pensaban que eran hermanos aunque no se parecieran en casi nada, Haruki tenia cabello negro y Hitsugaya cabello blanco, Haruki era mejor que el en Kidou(Artes demoníacas) y Hitsugaya mejor que Harry en combate mano a mano, si peleaban contra un enemigo juntos no hubiera nadie que los pudiera parar.

Hinamori… era como una hermana para el. A veces ella actuaba como si fuera la madre de los dos, aunque el pareciera estar frustrado con su naturaleza maternal, secretamente se lo agradecía, era agradable saber que alguien se preocupa por uno, su apodo hecho por ella era Shiro-Chan, un nombre que a veces le molestaba y que a veces le gustaba ser llamado por ella así, aunque NUNCA realmente NUNCA lo iba admitir enfrente de sus amigos, si Haruki o Hinamori lo supiera se podría imaginar las bromas que vendrían hacia el.

Ella era la razón por que el y Haruki habían decidido convertirse en Shinigamis, el quería protegerla a ella… no podría imaginarse su vida sin ella…, Hitsugaya descubrió esto cuando ella se había ido a la academia seis años atrás, el había llegado a la conclusión de que el realmente le gustaba…, no solamente como una hermana, ni como una figura maternal, realmente le gustaba…, era el unico secreto que no había compartido con Harry, aunque este algunas veces lo miraba como si lo supiera. Hinamori se había fijado en el Capitan ese llamado Aizen, (Hitsugaya rodó sus ojos en repugnancia hacia ese nombre, aunque no lo había llegado a conocer todavía) y el sabia que ella no lo miraba de la misma manera que el lo hacia.

Así que se había resignado en ese amor imposible, el se dedicaría a protegerla y hacer que ella fuera feliz…

Algo en su mente le pregunto "¿Entonces porque querías ser Shinigami?" y el chico contesto:

'_Para proteger no solo a Hinamori… si no a Haruki también, para cerciorarme de que los tres permanezcamos unidos por el resto de nuestras vidas…, por eso es que me hice Shinigami…'_

Hitsugaya notó repentinamente como el aire a su alrededor se hacía más frío, miro para el cielo y se sorprendió al que se encontraba nevando, incorporándose del suelo observo como el lago que tenia frente a el se comenzaba a congelar, la tierra alrededor fue cubierta de nieve, Pensando que comenzaba a alucinar cerro los ojos y se quedo un momento pensando en como debería resumir su búsqueda de su Zanpakutoh de nuevo y cuando los abrió…

Deseo nunca haberlo hecho…

Estaba cayendo en el aire junto con la nieve, OH merlín ¡estaba cayendo!, estaba a cien o hasta quizás miles de metros en el aire y no había nada que le impidiera caer en el suelo y tener una segunda muerte muy dolorosa, aunque estaba cayendo nieve lo raro era que no se sentía ni un poco frió.

Desesperadamente miro hacia los lados tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que lo pudiera salvar de esa posible muerte… ¡cualquier cosa!, miro hacia su derecha y si no fuera porque estaba apunto de morir, describiría lo que ahora mismo miraba, una de las cosas mas hermosas que había visto en su vida.

Un dragón enteramente de hielo y agua, el hielo era el mas azul que había visto en su vida, su cuerpo era igual que el de un basilisco solo que cuatro veces mas largo, poseía dos cuernos en su cabeza y atrás de su cabeza tenia unas largas puyas de hielo, y tenia sus ojos cerrados, alrededor de el tenia un aura azul igual que el aura de la fuerza espiritual de un Shinigami.

Espera un momento…

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se abrieron totalmente por completos, '_¡Los Dragones Podían Volar!_' pensó con alegría el chico, se daría con la mano en la cabeza por no haber podido pensar eso antes si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el dragón le grito tratando de tener su atención…

Ningún sonido salio de la boca del animal…

Ya podía ver el suelo desde la altura en la que se encontraba, intento otra vez, otra vez y otra vez de obtener la atención del dragón, pero lo ignoraba como si el no estuviera ahí, '_nooo, no quiero morir aquí, demonios, tengo que regresar a casa..., mis amigos todavía me esperan ahí¡yo no llegue tan lejos para morir por culpa de la estupida gravedad!_ 'pensó Hitsugaya enojado con si mismo por no poder hacer nada.

'_Ellos están esperando por mi…, Harry y yo todavía tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes, demonios, quiero estar con ellos… reír con ellos… llorar con ellos y ¡protegerlos!'_

Dando vueltas a sus ojos hacia el dragón azul de hielo una vez más, algo apareció en la mente de el y grito fuerte y claramente:

"Solidifica los cielos helados…" en un segundo a otro todo se congelo frente a el, la nieve paro de caer, el dragón también y ¡lo mas importante el también paro de caerse!.

"¡Hyourinmaru!"

De momento los ojos del dragón se abrieron y revelaron ser de color rojo, miro a Hitsugaya y rugió con fuerza, una fuerza espiritual comenzó a rodear a Hitsugaya y vio como el dragón hacia índices para que se montara en su cuello, este se monto rápido y el dragón comenzó a volar hacia la tierra.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la tierra, el chico salto de la cabeza del dragón y hubiera besado el suelo si no estuviera muy sorprendido de lo que estaba en su mano, una Zanpakutoh.

Una katana con cuatro estrellas en el mango y al final del mango había una cadena que tenia un arma con forma de media luna, Sonriendo Hitsugaya se dio vuelta hacia el dragón y dijo "Gracias… Hyourinmaru." El dragón azul rugió en forma de contestación y estallo en gotas de agua. Todavía sonriendo, Hitsugaya cerro los ojos para abrirlos otra vez.

Estaba de vuelta en el patio de su casa, la nieve había parado de caer, había tres cambios alrededor del y la primera era que en sus manos tenia su Zanpakutoh llamada Hyourinmaru, la segunda era que el suelo alrededor de la casa estaba cubierto de nieve.

La tercera era que pudo ver como en la otra mitad de Sereitei y Rukongai estaba el cielo totalmente negro, y parecia soplar el viento un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, tumbando algunos de los árboles, vio como en el cielo se extendía una gran fuerza espiritual muy parecida a la que anteriormente le rodeaba, solo con la diferencia que la de el era completamente azul y la otra era de un azul verde, Hyourinmaru parecía estar tratando de indicarle algo, aunque el ya lo sabia.

'Haruki… lo lograstes' penso sonriendo Shiro-Chan

* * *

**_Próximo Capitulo¡Veremos el Shikai de Harry!, Manden Reviews… ¡quiero opiniones, sobre como quedo el capitulo!, se que es muy corto pero era necesario, suspenso es bueno hahaha, las fechas fueron editadas.  
_**

_**Preguntas y Respuestas:**_

1) ¿Cuándo Harry ira a Hogwarts?

_-Ira cuando ya sea un Shinigami completamente entrenado entonces se encargara de destruir a Voldemort._

2) ¿Cuándo saldrá Voldemort en un capitulo?

_-Más adelante no se desesperen._

3) ¿Saldrán Ron y Hermione?

_-Puede ser que mas adelante les de una muerte muy dolorosa a ambos xD hehehe._

4) ¿Por qué a veces en el capitulo salen algunas letras pegadas?

_-Culpen al Modificador de porque me pega las letras._

5) ¿Habrá mas de Sirius y Remus?

_-Claro, si digo que ira al mundo mágico ¿no es obvio?_

6) ¿Será Voldemort fácil de matar?

_-Un mago creo que no se puede comparar con el poder de un Shinigami, Voldemort aquí no es el malo de la Historia, Los Horocruxes no existirán odio esas porquerías._

7) ¿Entonces quien es el malo de la historia?

_-Ya lo verán mas adelante…_

8) ¿Dijiste que pasaron 80 años, entonces que a pasado con el mundo mágico?

_- Han pasado solamente 8 años en el mundo mágico, recuerden que la sociedad de almas esta en otra dimensión no que se puede llegar volando . ._

9) ¿Pues entonces Voldemort conquisto el mundo?

- Si fuera así…¿creen que los Shinigamis no harían nada?, o sea Voldemort es un Hollow ;)


	7. Hyosenmaru

Harry Potter y los Shinigamis 

-

-

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Los Personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite

**Resumen:** Harry muere por una golpiza dada por su tío, pero eso solo es el comienzo de una aventura en el cielo donde conoce a unos grandes amigos. HPxBleach

**Advertencia**: Fic no Capacitado para personas cardiacas y para fans de Ron y Hermione.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchisimas Gracias a: Eldar Lisswen Sariethel, Kaito Seishiro, Phanter, Ferick, Francisco Morilla, Dark-Shinda, Giosseppe, Janita, Joanjy, GaRry, ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, YoruishiPotter, ELIAS, Ailuj Por Enviarme Review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Ando muy sorprendido por la cantidad de reviews que recibí el capitulo anterior, muchísimas gracias y espero que sigan enviándolos.

En el Capitulo Pasado:

"Haruki…"

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7: Hyosenmaru, Version Corregida **

-

-

**Sociedad de Almas, Seireitei, Montaña del Soukyoku **

'¡Una semana, llevo, sin poder ver a mis amigos!' Pensaba en estos momentos Haruki que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

El área en donde se encontraba era una gran montaña, tuvo que subir como mil escalones para poder subir a esa montaña, aunque gracias a el Shunpo (técnica de desplazamiento) pudo ahorrar muchísimo tiempo, desde esa gran montaña se podía ver desde abajo lo grande y lo magnifico que era Sereitei, las áreas de cada escuadrón separadas, casi todas las casas eran de color blanco, los edificios también pintados de blanco y en la montaña en donde ahora mismo se encontraba había (una cosa) hecha de acero en forma de H, en la que supuestamente ponían a los Capitanes o Tenientes que cometían alguna falta muy grave y los alzaban ahí y los atravesaban con una espada llamada Soukyoku, al ser atravesados por ella el alma se destruiría y no reencarnaría.

En esa larga semana en la que se encontraba por primera vez separado de su mejor amigo, había aprendido muchas técnicas del Capitán Shunsui, descubrió que el Capitán no era nada de lo que aparentaba ser, si no que era un genio igual que el y Hitsugaya, solo que tenia una gran debilidad y era que quería coquetearle a todas las mujeres que se encontraban división.

A Harry le parecía muy gracioso como todas lo rechazaban, aunque lo que mas le molestaba un poco era que vinieran directo hacia el, solo para revolverle el cabello, ya veia porque Hitsugaya odiaba tanto que Hinamori se lo hiciera, también algunas veces le preguntaban al Capitán si el era su hijo, '¡Ni que fuera tan pequeño!..¡Apenas aparento 13 años!, veamos si me lo harán cuando sea teniente o capitán' se decía Haruki y las miraba un poco molesto.

Había descubierto que el Capitán Kyouraku Shunsui era conocido en todo el Seireitei como un pervertido y de que tenía un par de obsesión con las camisas que contenían flores en ellas, de hecho su Zanpakutoh tenia un comando que tenia que ver con flores.

Tenía un escuadrón bastante bueno, sus subordinados eran amables, la que más le caía bien era la teniente del escuadrón llamada Ise Nanao, era la única de todo el escuadrón que no lo trataba como un niño pequeño, ella lo trataba normal, como si fuera algún otro Shinigami y eso le agradaba mucho.

Ise Nanao era una chica bastante atractiva, según los gustos de Harry, se veía bastante seria, usaba espejuelos y tenia el cabello de color negro claro y ojos azules raros que a veces se veían como si fueran violetas, vestía de la ropa tradicional de Shinigami con la diferencia de que en su brazo tenia la banda que la distinguía como Teniente y casi siempre traía un gran libro en la mano, según lo que ella le había dicho en su tiempo libre lo que mas le molestaba era los piropos que le mandaba el Capitán, pero aun así lo admiraba mucho.

Lo que mas extrañaba Haruki ahora mismo, era pasar un día libre con sus amigos, estar con su 'hermano' como el lo consideraba Toushirou Hitsugaya, comiendo melones en su casita y disfrutando del aire libre.

'¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora mismo, Hitsugaya y Hinamori?' pensaba Harry sentado en el duro suelo, aunque su amigo de cabello blanco no lo sabia, Haruki sospechaba que a su mejor amigo le gustaba Hinamori, después de todo, decían que los puelos opuestos se atraían, para Harry su amiga solo eso su mejor amiga, su hermana y un poco parecida a ser su madre pensó, recordando la vez que les dio clases de modales, Hinamori había amarrados a ambos chicos a sus sillas para que pudieran comer educadamente.

Harry suspiro con pésame al saber que quizás esos buenos momentos que quizás no volverían de nuevo.

-

"Vamos Haruki-kun...,¡despierta de ese sueño!" dice Shunsui sonriéndole divertidamente, Haruki lo observo con un poco de confusión al despertar de todos los pensamientos que tenía en su mente.

"Kyoraku-Sensei… , Vamos Capitán explícame bien ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, por favor?" ruega el chico de la cicatriz en su frente en forma de relámpago, dando su mejor cara de niño bueno, Shunsui lo miro con una cara falsa cara de molestia.

"Vamos, Haruki-kun te he dicho que me dejes de llamar Capitán cuando estemos solos, llámame Shunsui" dice el Capitán, pero al ver la cara que puso Harry el Capitán se rindió.

"Se supone que no te dijera nada según Ukitake, pero esta bien te lo diré, lo que tienes que hacer es dejar tu mente en blanca y hacerte una pregunta, contéstate en tu mente… ¿Por qué quisiste ser un Shinigami?..., cada Zanpakutoh es diferente, pero el método para conseguirla casi siempre funciona así, bueno eso si la tienes, pero voy a ti se que la tienes que tener, después de todo, el viejo Yama nunca falla escogiendo a sus subordinados..." Explico el Capitán con una rara cara de sabio y dirigió su mirada hacia el borde de la montaña mirando hacia un punto perdido, 'Mmm, parece que nuestro amigo Ukitake dejo al pobre Hitsugaya solo, pero yo no me perderé de el Shikai de este chico' pensó Shunsui

Haruki miro al Capitán que su mente parecía estar en otro planeta, pero pues ni modo y comenzó a hacer lo que le dijeron:

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a alejar todas esas preocupaciones que abarcaban en su mente a un lado, de momento la misma pregunta que le dijo el Capitán que debería hacerse llego sola a su mente, sin dudar ni un segundo la contesto "¡Quiero ser Shinigami para proteger a todos los seres queridos míos!"

Shunsui miraba un poco sorprendido al chico en su frente, empezó hacer sin vacilar ni un momento lo que decía correctamente y caía como en una especie de trance, 'Vaya, que rápido lo lograste, ahora me alejare un poco porque tendrá que soltar un gran poder espiritual' pensó Shunsui recuperándose de la sorpresa empezó a moverse como a cincuenta metros de Harry sin saber lo que ocurría en el interior de el chico

-

-

El chico de ojos verdes esmeraldas se encontraba en una larga montaña cubierta enteramente de nieve y hielo, muy lejos de esta estaba nevando fuertemente y todo parecía estar congelado, comenzó a tratar de bajar de la montaña pero casi se resbala cuando una mano lo aguanta, dirigió su mirada a quien lo había salvado de una gran caída y lo que miro lo dejo estático.

Era como verse a si mismo en un espejo, pero se veia demasiado mayor, como unos veinti algo, lo único que diferenciaba a Harry de aquel joven era la edad y su cabello, ya que este tenia un par de mechones blancos, que le daban un toque de noble y poder.

"¿No queras caerte antes de obtener tu Shikai, No?" Pregunto el extraño Joven al sorprendido Harry.

" Antes de que me preguntes quien soy te lo diré, Soy tu poder y te encuentras ahora mismo en un mundo creado totalmente por tu mente" le dijo el desconocido Joven.

Haruki miro sorprendido a su alrededor y luego a su otro yo, eso significaba que el era su Zanpakutou.

Todavía un poco dudoso le pregunto "¿Que debo hacer para poder usar tu poder o mi poder?" el joven de cabello negro con mechones blancos lo miro fijamente.

"Debes tener un combate de espadas conmigo y podrás usarme como Shikai, si no nunca podrás obtener tu Zanpakutou y menos el Shikai… ¿cual es tu respuesta?" pregunto su Poder.

Harry lo miro fijamente y le respondió, tu ya sabes cual es la respuesta…" el Haruki-Mayor sonrió levemente y asintió.

El desconocido se acerco hacia el entregándole una espada, con la forma de solo un poco mas larga que una katana normal.

Sin darle tiempo de revisar mas la espada, el chico de mechones blancos se alejo un poco de el.

"¿Estas listo Harry?" Pregunto el Poder de Haruki.

"Cuando tu lo est…" sin dejarle tiempo de terminar su respuesta el Joven se le lanzo a espetarle la espada peligrosamente en el hombro izquierdo.

Pero Haruki con un poco de dificultad pudo esquivarlo con su espada y comenzó a limitarse a esquivar las grandes estocadas que le mandaban Su Poder, la katana que portaba el desconocido tenia una pequeña diferencia a la de Harry y era que su mango era de color azul cielo y tenia unos triángulos pintados de color blanco

El Joven de cabello con mechones blancos lo miraba analizando cada movimiento de blockeo que hacia Haruki y no parecía hacer ningún error en cada blockeo y empezó a aplicar mas poder en cada ataque.

Un ataque le rozo un poco el brazo derecho al pobre Harry y empezó a votar un poco de sangre… 'si no llegaba a moverme hacia el lado ese ataque me hubiera arrancado el brazo en vez de rozarme, de verdad que esta tiene que ser la parte demente de mi interior' pensó Haruki mirando al chico furiosamente y comenzó a contra atacar contra el enemigo, el joven se vio un poco sorprendido cuando Harry empezó a atacarle con su katana y no le quedo mas remedio que bloquear cada uno.

Cada ataque Harry hacia iba acompañado con el sonido de los truenos que hacia muy lejos de donde estaban los dos, pero había un problema y era que ya se estaba debilitando por el esfuerzo realizado, así que el desconocido viendo que sus ataques de hacían cada vez mas lento cogió esto en ventaja, se alejo un poco de Harry, estiro su mano derecha y pronuncio "**Hadou #31 - Shakkahou**" y una gran bola de fuego fue directo hacia el sorprendido Harry que no le quedo de otra que tratar de bloquearla con su espada, pero no vio otra bola de fuego mas que se dirigía directamente a su pecho y de la presión lo hizo caer en el vació de la gran montaña.

Iba cayendo a una gran velocidad entre las nubes, cerro los ojos, para que su muerte fuera un poco menos dolorosa y espero y espero y pero el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo al vacio nunca se escucho, abrió los ojos cuidadosamente y lo que observo lo dejo sumamente fascinado estaba encima de un gran dragón con el cuerpo mucho mas largo que un basilisco, creado totalmente de un fuego color azul, se sentía tan cómodo encima de el, como si fuera parte de si mismo, no cabía duda de que esta era la verdadera forma de su Zanpakutou.

El enorme dragón con mucho cuidado fue aterrizando al suelo de un bosque que al contrario de aquella montaña que estaba congelada en el bosque hacia un radiante día soleado, Haruki rápidamente se bajo y observo como la montaña que había estado anteriormente con mucha nieve suavemente se descongelaba.

"Mi verdadero nombre es Hyosenmaru, soy tu zanpakutou, tengo el poder de crear y manipular el fuego, mi forma verdadera es la que acabas de ver, el combate que hicimos anteriormente fue solo para ver si eras digno de controlar tu poder, en otras palabras a mi" dijo el ahora joven de cabello negro con mechones blancos. Un brillo de entendimiento pasó por los ojos verde esmeraldas de Harry.

"Como puedes ver, has pasado la prueba, eres digno de usar tu poder " explico el anteriormente dragón.

"Úsame cuando quieras, Haruki después de todo soy tu poder, recuerda que el Shikai solamente es el principio, si quieres obtener la otra forma tendrás que hacer mucho mas de lo que hiciste hoy, espero que vuelvas pronto a este mundo" dijo Hyosenmaru y se convirtió en el dragón de fuego color azul y se alejo de Haruki.

Harry suavemente le agradeció y fue sacado fuera de su mente.

-

-

Shunsui miraba fijamente hacia donde estaba Haruki y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo mas se iba a quedar en trance, habían pasado...¡una hora, entera desde que estuviera allí sentado con las piernas cruzadas, 'Vamos Haruki, termina ya, estoy aburrido, quiero beberme una copa de sa…' no pudo terminar el pensamiento cuando vio un aura de fuerza espiritual fuerte y color azul cielo rodeándole a Harry y observaba como el cielo poniéndose totalmente negro con el viento soplando un poco fuerte alrededor de su reciente alumno.

Harry se levanto del suelo y alzo su nueva Zanpakutou y grito fuerte y claramente "¡Destruye las nubes, Hyosenmaru!" y un orgulloso dragón de un fuego color azul cielo en forma de serpiente salió de la Zanpakutou de Haruki.

'Increíble, otra Zanpakutou de tipo fuego/aire son muy raras, además, parece ser que el chico de pelo blanco también obtuvo un dragón parecido, sin duda el viejo yama nunca se equivoca...' pensó el Capitán notando como otra energía muy parecida a la de su alumno se veía desde la montaña en Rukongai.

Haruki le dio las gracias a Hyosenmaru y este desapareció, volviendo todo a la normalidad, aunque todavía Harry tenia en sus manos su nueva Zanpakutou era igual a la que su Poder había sostenido cuando combatió con el, era una Katana un poco mas larga de lo normal con el mango color azul y tres estrellas color blanca. Por atrás del mango tenia un pequeño cuchillo que se podía sacar si Harry quería, pero a simple vista de una persona normal se podría pensar que era solo una Katana.

"¡Felicidades Haruki-kun, un Magnifico Shik…!" exclamo Shunsui alegre, pero no pudo decir mas porque vio como su alumno se quedo inconsciente de la fuerza espiritual soltada de momento.

"Huh…, Bueno…, Supongo que lo debo llevar al escuadrón cuatro encargados de asistencia medica y darle la gran noticia al viejo yama, sin duda estará un poco sorprendido" dijo el Capitán cargando al cuerpo de su alumno y desapareciendo con Shunpo.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del Autor: Este Capitulo es una versión corregida, perdonen por los horrores ortográficos pero no lo cree en Microsoft Word he he, como pueden ver cambie el poder de la espada de Harry y corregí algunas conversaciones que se me hacían un poco pesadas para leer, NO E ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA, SOLO ES QUE NO TENGO PC, ASI QUE LA ESCRIBO EN UN CIBER CAFE AHORA... xD

Envíen Reviews

REVIEWS!

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preguntas y Respuestas:

1) ¿El dragón de Harry es igual que el de Hitsugaya?

- No, solo se parecen en que es un dragón y que tienen la misma habilidad pero contrariamente.

2) ¿Cuándo Harry ira a Hogwarts?

-Ira cuando ya sea un Shinigami completamente entrenado entonces se encargara de destruir a Voldemort.

3) ¿Cuándo saldrá Voldemort en un capitulo?

-Más adelante no se desesperen.

4) ¿Saldrán Ron y Hermione?

-Puede ser que mas adelante les de una muerte muy dolorosa a ambos xD hehehe.

5) ¿Por qué a veces en el capitulo salen algunas letras pegadas?

-Culpen al Modificador de porque me pega las letras.

6) ¿Habrá mas de Sirius y Remus?

-Claro, si digo que ira al mundo mágico ¿no es obvio?

7) ¿Será Voldemort fácil de matar?

-Un mago creo que no se puede comparar con el poder de un Shinigami, Voldemort aquí no es el malo de la Historia, Los Horocruxes no existirán odio esas porquerías.

8) ¿Entonces quien es el malo de la historia?

-Ya lo verán mas adelante…

9) ¿Dijiste que pasaron 80 años, entonces que a pasado con el mundo mágico?

- Han pasado solamente 8 años en el mundo mágico, recuerden que la sociedad de almas esta en otra dimensión no que se puede llegar volando. .

10) ¿Pues entonces Voldemort conquisto el mundo?

- Si fuera así creen que los Shinigamis no harian nada?, o sea Voldemort es un Hollow.

11) ¿Qué es Shunpo?

- Es una técnica de desplazamiento, el Shinigami usa eso para moverse muy rápido de un sitio a otro.


	8. Libertad de un Inocente

**Harry Potter y los Shinigamis **

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Los Personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite

**Resumen**: Harry muere por una golpiza dada por su tío, pero eso solo es el comienzo de una aventura en el cielo donde conoce a unos grandes amigos. HPxBleach

**Advertencia**: Fic no Capacitado para personas cardiacas y para fans de Ron y Hermione.

"" Conversaciones

'' Pensamientos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 8: Libertad de un Inocente (Revisado) **

-

-

-

_Mundo Real, 8 años después, Casa de Remus Lupin: _

Habían pasado ocho largos años desde que Sirius había escapado de la horrible cárcel de azkaban en su forma de animago no registrado.

Actualmente estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo el profeta en el hogar del ultimo amigo que le quedaba Remus Lupin, ahora mismo Remus se encontraba afuera por una reunión con su clan, estos dos habían tenido una gran confrontación, no había sido muy fácil explicarle todo lo que paso aquella horrible noche a su amigo y tampoco había sido fácil para Remus poderle creer, cuando el mismo había visto como Sirius era el guardián secreto de sus dos fallecidos amigos.

Remus Lupin después de comprobar que decía la verdad con la poción Veritaserum, lo recibió en su casa con los brazos abiertos, después de todo era uno de sus mejores amigo y le prometió que en cuanto consiguiera a Peter iba a tenerlo con el en una se sus transformaciones como lobo.

Remus rápidamente había contactado a Dumbledore para explicarle los acontecimientos y el como jefe del Wizengamot iba a tratar de ayudarlo, pero según la noticia de hoy no ya no tendría que tomarse esa gran molestia, porque al parecer la verdad ya había salido a flote.

El Profeta mostraba una noticia muy trágica, decía que el hijo varón menor de la familia Weasley llamado Ron había sido asesinado con su misma varita por medio de la mas cruel de las maldiciones, el Avada Kedavra, la familia Weasley se encontraba llorando profundamente su gran perdida, los aurores habían logrado atrapar al culpable y sorpresivamente fue su mascota scabbers que era un animago ilegal conocido como Peter Petegrew.

A este lo habían atrapado de inmediato y dado Veritaserum, comprobando la inocencia de Sirius Black al mundo mágico, el castigo de Peter Petegrew fue por medio de votación con el Wizengamot y la mayoría de los miembros votaron con que el era muy peligroso para la sociedad así que se le daría el Beso del Dementor, la mas cruel de las condenas que un mago pudiera obtener para el causante de la muerte de James y Lily Potter.

De inmediato en la chimenea hubo un fuego verde y de ella salio un anciano con una larga barba blanca vestido de un traje color verde, masticando un caramelo de limón y con un sombrero puntiagudo, tenía un semblante un poco serio.

"Profesor Dumbledore, al parecer has leído el periódico" dice sonriendo alegremente Sirius, aunque el precio que tuvieron que el mundo mágico tuvo que pagar para haber encontrado a Peter fue caro, el no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ahora poder ser un hombre libre.

Dumbledore lo miro con sus ojos brillantes y conjuro una silla cómoda para sentarse, "Hace años que no soy tu profesor, Sirius" dijo el anciano con una leve sonrisa.

"Si, leí el periódico, había una buena noticia y otra horrible, me alegro que por fin hayan descubrido tu inocencia, sin embargo el precio fue caro, la familia Weasley esta devastada al perder el mas joven de los varones." explico el anciano quitándose los lentes y frotando sus ojos cansadamente.

"Me apena oír eso Dumbledore, pero tengo una curiosidad, ahora soy un hombre libre… ¿no, director?" pregunta Sirius cansadamente al anciano que tenia en su lado

Albus Dumbledore solo asintió con su cabeza, y suspiro cansadamente; "Tengo una propuesta para ti Sirius…, necesito un maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, le iba a dar el trabajo a Gideroy Lockhart, pero lo entreviste y me pareció no apto para la plaza, así que ¿Qué me dices, Aceptas?, después de todo eras uno de los mejores en la clase junto a James y Severus" ofreció el director de Hogwarts.

"No te creas que todavía te e perdonado el que hayas enviado a mi ahijado con los horribles parientes de Lily" susurro Black con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo tratando de recordar la risa que emitía Harry cuando era bebe.

Desde que sucedió lo de Harry a Dumbledore casi se le notaba la edad que tenia en ese momento.

"Sirius..., ya estoy viejo, también soy un ser humano, cometo errores como cualquier otro..." dijo con un gran pésame Dumbledore.

"Nos veremos el 31 de agosto..." dijo Sirius que continuaba con la cabeza agachada pensando en el momento en que James y Lily le dijeron que querían que fuera Padrino de Harry.

"Gracias, te veré el 31 de agosto, disfruta la libertad y cambiando de tema ¿¡deseas un caramelo de limón!?" Pregunto Dumbledore brillándole los ojos maniáticamente sacando el paquete caramelos de limón que traía en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"Eh, Si insistes" respondió Sirius alzando la cabeza un poco sorprendido con la pregunta, 'me lo debí lo debería esperar después de todo este es Dumbledore un maniático que le encantan los dulce muggles' pensaba Sirius tomando el caramelo que le ofrecían.

"Salúdame a Remus de mi parte... ¡hasta pronto!" se despidió el anciano, pensando 'espero que me perdones algún día, por los errores que comete un anciano' desapareciendo por la chimenea.

"Veremos si puedo soportar estar en un lugar donde me recuerda tantas bromas y buenos ratos pase cuando era un adolescente" murmuro Sirius después que Dumbledore se marcho, "¡bueno no debe ser tan malo!" grito animadamente el adulto y procedió a desayunar y ver que otras noticias mas le iba a traer el día.

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sociedad de Almas, Sereitei, Cuarteles de la División Cuatro (Medica) _

Caliente, se sentía caliente y cómodo, así era como ahora mismo se encontraba Haruki Potter, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos encontró que no estaba solo en la habitación blanca donde se encontraba y de momento se vio atrapado por un gran abrazo y un gran grito de alegría que le dio una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos negros.

"Bedwetter Momo, estas dejando sin aire al pobre Haruki" dijo una voz muy conocida para Harry.

"OPPS" murmuro la chica con un poco de vergüenza soltando del abrazo al pobre Haruki.

"¡Hinamori!... ¡Hitsugaya!... me alegro mucho verlos" dijo con una voz de profunda sinceridad.

"¡Y yo a ti!... ¿Cómo te sientes Haruki?" pregunta una preocupada Hinamori y aunque Hitsugaya no lo mostrara en su físicamente también estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Harry la miro y sonriéndole le dice "Me siento bien, solo un poco cansado, eso es todo...¿No deberías estar en tu escuadrón?" pregunto preocupado Harry de el capitán de su amiga la regañara.

"No te preocupes, Midori-Chan, el Capitán Shunsui y el Capitán Ukitake me explicaron todo y yo rápido le pedí autorización a mi Capitán para visitarlos por dos horas y cuando llegue a la división los encontré a los dos en una cama, aunque Shiro-Chan…"

Ignorando la mirada de enojo y molestia que le mando Hitsugaya ante su apodo siguió contando su historia.

"Como decía Shiro-Chan despertó primero, por cierto, ando seriamente enojada con ustedes, en ninguna de sus cartas me dijeron que se habían graduado temprano de la academia" dijo Hinamori con una cara de molestia.

"Era una sorpresa" murmuro Hitsugaya.

"Bueno, pues los felicito porque si que me sorprendieron, tengo un par de preguntas que espero que me respondan rápido chicos ¿por qué estaban tan agotados que no se pudieron mantener concientes?" según explico la Capitana del escuadrón medico y Haruki ¿Por qué tu cabello tiene mechones de color verde?, digo se te ve bien, pero no sabia que estuviera de moda" a bombardeo con preguntas Hinamori a los pobres chicos.

"¡¿Mechones?!" exclamo Harry levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacia el baño para verse en el espejo, y lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco, su cabello negro se había vuelto un poco mas claro y tenia un par de mechones color verde en el, se veía casi exactamente como la forma de su Shikai con la que había combatido.

"Obtuvimos el Shikai, el Shikai nos cambio un poco el aspecto, por ejemplo mis ojos están de un color mas claro que antes" explico Hitsugaya mirándose en el mismo espejo en donde estaba su amigo Harry.

Hinamori se quedo un poco sorprendida por la noticia del Shikai…, "¡Wow!, pero si apenas salieron de la academia". 'tengo que entrenar, puede que estos dos alcancen el rango de teniente mas rápido que yo'

Hitsugaya sonrió un poco al parecer había adivinado lo que estaba pensando Hinamori, "Mmm, que tu crees Haruki, creo que si seguimos a este paso pronto le pasaremos a Momo" dijo el chico de cabello blanco con una sonrisa malvada.

Harry lo miro y entendió lo que trataba de hacer su amigo y le siguió el juego, ya que parecía divertida como la cara de su amiga se ponía un poco roja y apretaba los puños.

"Tienes razón, obtuvimos el Shikai, antes de un año que Hinamori y antes de estar en el 6to puesto, de la división"

A este paso Hinamori no podía mas y les dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a los dos, que los dejo viendo los pajaritos. "Para su información, ahora tengo el 3er Puesto en la división" dijo Hinamori con los brazos cruzados.

"Hitsugaya, recuérdame nunca mas molestar a Hinamori" susurro Harry tocándose el chichón que tenia en su cabeza, Hitsugaya aunque se encontraba en las mismas, logro asentir.

"Por cierto chicos... ¿dónde están sus Zanpakutou?... ¡quiero verlas!" dice Hinamori buscándola con la mirada por todos lados en la habitación.

Haruki y Hitsugaya se alarmaron, habían olvidado por completo que ahora tenían la obligación de cuidar sus Zanpakutohs como si fueran sus propios brazos. Buscaban desesperados por toda la habitación por sus espadas cuando la puerta se abrió y con ella entro dos personas conocidas por los chicos.

"¡Capitán Kyouraku!… ¡Capitán Ukitake!" saludaron sorprendidos de la presencia de sus Capitanes.

"Hinamori, Haruki, Hitsugaya" saludo el Capitán Ukitake amablemente, mientras que el Capitán Kyouraku se movió el sombrero y dijo, "¡yo!"

"Creo que estaban buscando esto… ¿verdad?" dijo Kyouraku sosteniendo dos Zanpakutou con el case de poner la espalda.

Los dos chicos rápidamente se acercaron hacia ellos y los Capitanes les entregaron sus espadas.

"Perdón por haberlas raptado por unos minutos, pero como ves me las tuve que llevar para ponerle un case (Scabbard en ingles), así ustedes se las podrían poner donde quieran" dijo el adulto de cabello blanco y largo, el Capitán Ukitake.

Hitsugaya y Haruki se doblaron saludándolos con respeto (en forma japonés) y se colocaron sus Zanpakutou en la espalda.

"Primero les felicito, han completado el acuerdo a tiempo, lograron sacar sus Zanpakutou y hacer sus Shikai al mismo tiempo, Dragón de Hielo y Dragón de Fuego una combinación asombrosa, quien lo hubiera imaginado" dijo el Capitán Ukitake de la División numero 13.

"Bueno felicidades de mi parte también, Mmm soy un hombre de pocas palabras así que les aviso que Haruki, en una hora tienen combatirán en una área privada, así que prepárense, combatirán con sus nuevas Zanpakutou contra unos Shinigamis llamados Kira Izuru y Abarai Renji, los dos son 3er Seat en sus escuadrones, no fue mi idea, Genryuusai me lo envió a decir con mi teniente" dijo con muy poca importancia el Capitán Shunsui de la División numero 8.

Harry, Hitsugaya les pareció un poco abusivo esto, no eran ningún rango todavía y apenas los ponían a pelear con Shinigamis de bastante alto rango nada menos, pero entendían también un poco esto, si no combatían nunca podrían poder controlar y saber usar sus Zanpakutous y que nada mejor que combatir contra los terceros mas fuertes de un escuadrón.

Sin embargo Hinamori se paralizo un poco ante lo ultimo que dijo el Capitán Shunsui, apenas sus dos amigos habían salido de la academia y ya los iban a poner a combatir contra unos Shinigamis de mucho mas experiencia que ellos, ella conocía bastante bien a esos dos nombres que menciono eran compañeros de clase.

"Momo… ¿esos no eran los chicos que nos presentaste en la visita del Comandante Genryuusai?" pregunto Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Ssi…" susurro su amiga.

Hinamori no sabía como actuar ante esto, no podía contradecir a sus superiores, aunque deseaba hacerlo en ese momento, se acerco hacia sus dos amigos y les brindo un fuerte abrazo como temiendo que fueran a desaparecer en cualquier instante.

"¡Vamos!, Momo, no exageres es solo un combate, no es para tanto" dijo Hitsugaya tratando de levantarse el animo a si mismo y brindarles animo a sus amigos también.

"Shiro-Chan tiene razón, Hinamori" dijo Haruki sonriendo levemente, por su parte Hitsugaya le mando una mirada expresando su molestia por haberle dicho su in favorito sobrenombre.

"Prometenmen que no les pasara nada" dice angustiada y seria Hinamori.

Los dos chicos asintieron.

"Tratare de estar presente en ese combate, lo prometo" dijo Hinamori Momo, les dio unos besos en la mejilla a sus dos amigos y saludo con respeto a sus superiores y se marcho.

"Ukitake regreso ahora, tengo que hablar algo privado con mi súbdito" dijo Shunsui seriamente,

Haruki se asusto al escuchar el tono serio de su Capitán y lo siguió a una esquina no muy lejos de donde estaban, para hablar en privado.

Hitsugaya observaba como el rostro de su amigo de preocupado cambiaba a uno sonrojado mientras que su Capitán sonreía, por otro lado el Capitán Ukitake observaba con los brazos cruzados a su amigo y compañero de su infancia.

'Shunsui le debe estar recomendando sus consejos de cómo hablar con las damas' pensó el Capitán del escuadrón 13.

"Perdon por interrumpirlos" sale una voz femenina desde la puerta.

"Haruki gira para ver quien era su salvadora y la reconoció de inmediato, era su teniente, Ise Nanao que como siempre llevaba una lista en sus manos.

"¡Nanao-Chan!, no me digas, ya lo se, no pudiste estar sin mi unos minutos y vienes a visitarme" dice con un tono de romance el Capitán Shunsui.

La teniente lo miro con una cara de mucho enfado y ignoro su presencia, "Empezara el torneo en media hora y los Capitanes tienen que ir a firmar unos documentos para dejar a sus súbditos participar y ustedes todavía no han firmado" dijo Ise Nanao.

"Es cierto se nos había olvidado Shunsui" dijo Ukitake

"El viejo Genryuusai nos dará una paliza si no firmamos eso a tiempo, es hora de largarnos Ukitake" dijo el Capitán del escuadrón 8.

"Nos vemos en el combate Haruki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun" se despidió Ukitake.

Los dos Capitanes se fueron junto a la teniente, dándole tiempo así a que Haruki y Hitsugaya hablaran un poco antes de su combate.

"Quien hubiera pensado que íbamos a tener una forma similar de Zanpakutou" dijo Haruki a su amigo Hitsugaya.

"Yo pensé un poco en ello después que Hyourinmaru me señalara así donde te encontrabas, pero no es tan raro, después de todo nos gusta casi todas las cosas similares" dijo Shiro-chan

"Si…, pero ahora lo mas importante, es pensar en el combate que se nos verán encima, debemos planear una estrategia" dice seriamente Harry y su amigo asiente con la cabeza, sin saber que en otra parte estaban hablando de ellos dos.

_Cuartel General y del Escuadrón 1 _

Yamamoto Genryuusai se encontraba en su cómoda silla, escuchando a sus dos anteriores estudiantes y ahora Capitanes del Escuadrón 8 y 13, sus primeros escogidos desde que fundo la academia.

"Viejo Yama, tenias toda la razón, los dos completaron el Shikai en una semana, además de que los dos tienen unos poderes bastantes originales y poderosos, sus Zanpakutous son únicas" dice Shunsui a su antiguo maestro.

"¿Me pueden explicar que quieren decir con únicas?" Pregunta el Comandante y Capitán de la División 1 Genryuusai con su voz estricta y anciana a la misma vez.

"Genryuusai-dono, la forma del Shikai de Haruki-kun es un dragón creado de fuego y al parecer el dragón puede manipular y crear el fuego, mientras que la de Hitsugaya-kun es de hielo al parecer tiene el mismo poder pero al contrario que el de Haruki-kun" explica el Capitán Ukitake.

Genryuusai estaba un poco sorprendido por esto, en todo Sereitei solo había una Zanpakutou que tenía algo de dragón y era de Madarame Ikkaku 3er Seat del Escuadrón 11.

"Parece que no me equivoque con estos, veamos en que otras cosas nos sorprenden en el combate con los 3er Seats" dice Genryuusai sosteniendo su gran bastón y levantándose para ir de camino hacia el combate privado.

"¿No crees que es un poco apresurado ponerlos a combatir contra Shinigamis que tienen mas experiencias que ellos?, Genryuusai-Dono" pregunta Ukitake preocupado por sus súbditos.

"Ellos tienen un gran potencial, verán que podrán con esto" fue la simple respuesta del Comandante, _'Despues de todo tienen el mismo potencian que ustedes dos'_ penso este.

* * *

**Gracias a las Siguientes Personas**: **ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, Ascarza, jorgemtz88, Kaito Seishiro, janita, Eldar Lisswen Sariethel, o0Akasha0o, ferick, Phanter, JOANJY, alicia-en-wonderland, kty.black, Mayleena, sosaku, Sandokan, Pokhara, Naj, Pirvan****

* * *

Nota del Autor: Después de Meses sin Actualizacion y Sin Computadora pues me anime a reescribir este capitulo en un Cyber, Como pueden ver, he cambiado el poder de la Zanpakutou de Harry. **

**Si tienen alguna idea para el bankai me la puede decir enviando un Review, Por cierto aparecera Rukia, Ichigo y todos los Shinigamis de la serie de Bleach, sin embargo no se si enviar a Harry a Hogwarts, pero aparecerá Voldemort mas adelante. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo y ¡no olvide dejar Review! **


	9. NOTA DEL AUTOR

**Harry Potter y los Shinigamis**

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; Los Personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Kubo Tite

**Resumen**: Harry muere por una golpiza dada por su tío, pero eso solo es el comienzo de una aventura en el cielo donde conoce a unos grandes amigos. HPxBleach

**Advertencia**: Fic no Capacitado para personas cardiacas y para fans de Ron y Hermione.

"" Conversaciones

'' Pensamientos

_**Es increíble la cantidad de personas que todavía se acuerdan de este fic, jamas pensé obtener tantos reviews. Me preguntaba si todavía hay gente aquí que les interesaría que continuara, estoy viendo mucho los episodios de Bleach y el manga, no encuentro un fic que me guste y motive a leer que sea Crossover entre HP y Bleach, asi que estaba pensando en continuar este, obviamente tendre que leerlo de nuevo, comenzar a modificar varios elementos del fic, también necesito un beta :) si alguien esta interesado favor dejarme un mensaje.**_

_**Hay tantas cosas que cambiaron de Harry Potter y Bleach, uff tantas nuevas ideas… **_

_**Veamos si hay gente que todavía leería el fic.**_

_**Una pequeña votación: Quien quisiera que fuera Slash? :)**_


End file.
